Saving Doc: A western tale
by GoonieGirl
Summary: What happens when you take two ordinary friends and take them into the old west in search of a friend and father? Shooting, dancing, hanging! The sequel to friendship: even in the future!
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Hey I'm back with the last movie in the trilogy! Though I promise there will be more stories about these lively characters as they journey through life, high school, marriage, and many other issues! But right now were in the old west! Or are going to be once I get them going! Enjoy!

"When was the last time he weighed himself?" Marty grunted as we carried him into my house.

"You know Doc has the number thing where he thinks if you have a thirteen at the end you have bad luck forever" I reminded Marty.

"But you still didn't have to get rid of all Doc's scales" Marty replied.

"Marty, he had every scale you could imagine! He even once asked the doctor's office if he could have their's" I said my voice getting higher.

"I still say he should lose my weight. It's like carrying a forty year old man!" Marty said as we plopped him on the couch.

"Maybe that's cause he is a forty year old man" I pointed out.

"Good point" Marty agreed as we sat down. We sat there for a while just looking at nothing.

"You know what I'm gonna make some prune pudding" I said matter of factly. I headed towards the kitchen.

"At least there isn't a big amp in the way for you to get your prune stuff stuck on" Marty admitted.

"If that is the only thing I accomplish in the past I'll be happy" I agreed.

"It's the future" Marty corrected.

"Marty, I'm making prune pudding in a grass stained prom dress. I don't really care if were in the past pr the future" I replied mellowly.

"Not to mention the water stains from shimmying up the drain pipe" Marty reminded me.

"You will never forget that will you?" I laughed.

"Not in a million years" Marty laughed.

"When do you think he's gonna wake up?" Marty asked seriously.

"You never can tell. One time he stayed like that for days. I used him for a table and a footrest" I joked. Marty looked at me coldly.

"I'm telling the truth" I admitted. My hand hit the bowel of Prune pudding sending it flying through the air. It landed squarely on Doc's sleeping head. As soon as it landed on Doc's head Doc sprung to attention.

Doc paid no attention to us as he ran over to his desk. He grabbed his sound recorder and began to speak.

"Date, Sunday, November 13th, 1955 7:01 AM. Last night's time travel experiment was apparently a complete success. Lightning struck the clock tower at precisely 10:04 pm sending the necessary 1.21 jigowatts into the time vehicle, which vanished in a brilliant flash of light leaving a pair of fire trails behind. I therefore assumed that Marty, Abby and the time vehicle were transported forward through time into the year 1985. After that...after that...I can't recall what happened. I don't even remember how I got home! Perhaps the jigowatt discharge coupled with the temporal displacement field generated by the time

vehicle caused a disruption of my own brain waves resulting in a condition of temporary amnesia. Indeed I now recall the moments after the time vehicle disappeared ... into the future ... I saw a vision of Marty saying, 'I've come back from the future." Doc said the whole time with Prune pudding all through his hair.

"Hey Doc. Did ya blow a circuit?" Marty asked confused. Doc.

"Don't say that to him! He's just been through a traumatic experience!" I pointed out.

"The pudding?" Marty joked. I slapped him upside the head.

The house was met with a loud screams. Doc tripped over the hoverboard and crashed into our grand piano.

"Doc, calm down. It's us! Marty and Abby!" Marty tried.

"Ahem, you mean Abby and Marty" I pointed out.

"No! It can't be you I just sent you back to the future!" Doc yelled crazed. The bowel was still sitting neatly on his head.

"But we came back from the future, remember? Last night you fainted…" Marty explained.

"Passed out sounds better" I interrupted.

"I brought you home" Marty continued.

"We brought you home" I corrected.

"Who drove the car?" Marty asked hands on his hips.

"I would have but the police took away my license for driving without a license last year! Plus, you were complaining about carrying him in here with my help! Think about how much more weight you'd have to carry if I wasn't here!" I argued.

"This can't be happening! You can't be here! It doesn't make sense!" Doc yelled running into the bathroom.

"We are here, and it does make sense. We came back to 1955 with the you from 1985 to get a book back from Biff. So once we got the book back, you...that is the you from 1985...were in the Delorian when it got struck by lightning and you got sent back to 1885!" Marty yelled waving his hands everywhere.

"Yep, that pretty much sums it up" I agreed.

"1885? It's a very interesting story, Future Boy, but

there's one little thing that doesn't make sense. If the me in the future is now in the past, how could you possibly know about it?" Doc asked coming out of the bathroom.

"You sent me and Abby a letter" Marty said. I gave Doc my letter.

"Dear Abby, If my calculations are correct, you will receive this letter immediately after you saw the Delorian struck by lightning. First, let me assure you that I am alive and well. I have been living happily these past eight months in the year 1885. The lightning bolt that hit the Delorian caused a jigowatt overload which scrambled the

time circuits, activated the flux capacitor, and sent me back to 1885. The overload shorted out the time circuits and destroyed the flying circuits. Unfortunately, the car will never fly again." Doc read.

"It actually flew?" Marty asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, well, you had a hover conversion done in the early twenty first century" Marty explained.

"Incredible!" Doc said as he went back to reading.

"I set myself up as a blacksmith as a front while I attempted to repair the damage to the time circuits. Unfortunately, this proved impossible because suitable

replacement parts will not be invented until 1947. However, I've gotten quite adept at shoeing horses and fixing wagons!" Doc continued.

"I actually end up as a blacksmith in the Old West!" Doc cried in disbelief.

"Well at that time you could basically be anyone you wanted to be. I'd be a cowgirl of course" I said.

"I bet you wouldn't last a minute!" Marty spat.

"Oh, yeah…" I started but Doc cut me off.

"I have buried the Delorian in the Delgado mine

adjacent to the old Boot Hill Cemetery as shown on the enclosed map. Hopefully it will remain undisturbed and preserved until you uncover it in 1955. Inside, you will find repair instructions. My 1955 counterpart should have no problem repairing it so you can drive it back to the future. Once you have returned to 1985, destroy the time machine" Doc read.

"Destroy it?" Doc asked confused.

"That was my same response when Doc told me the first time" I admitted.

"Yeah, well, it's a long story, Doc" Marty admitted.

"Do not I repeat do not attempt to come back here to get me. I am perfectly happy living in the fresh air and wide open spaces, and I fear that unnecessary time travel only risks further disruption of the space-time continuum. And please take care of Einstein for me. Please don't cry my darling Abby. I know I promised that I'd spend more time with you, but as you see that is entirely impossible. I love you dearly and always will. Don't throw too many big parties, your father Doc" Doc finished.

"Einstein? Parties?" Doc asked confused.

"He's your dog, Doc Einstein. It's what you call your dog in 1985" Marty explained.

"And well Marty and I have had a history of crazy parties" I added.

"I never knew I could write anything so touching" Doc admitted.

"I know, I know Doc, it's beautiful" I said as he hugged me tightly.

"Oh, it's all right, Copernicus! Everything's going to be fine" Doc assured Einstein.

"I'm sorry, Doc, it's all my fault you're stuck back there. I never should've let Biff get to me" Marty admitted taking the blame.

"There are plenty worse places to be than the Old West. I could've ended up in the Dark Ages. They probably would've burned me at the stake as a heretic or something. Let's look at the map. It says here the time vehicle is buried here in a side tunnel. We may have to blast" Doc admitted. He started gathering suppiles. Marty and me just watched him.

"Are you gonna tell him?" I asked referring to the prune pudding still on his head. Marty shrugged.

"Oh, well…" I agreed.

R/r Tell me what you think! I love to hear from you!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Hey everyone it's me Gooniegirl! I got tons of reviews for the first chapter it blew me away! Thanks to everyone that reviewed! I will reply to everyone as always! I just want everyone that reads this story to know that Abby and Marty have gone through the other movies together. You may read their journeys in Being Marty's best friend and Friendship: even in the future. I highly recommend them as do my fans! Now please enjoy! I update every day, usually no matter what!

"Shouldn't we wear ear plugs?" I asked uncertainly as Doc hooked up some weird contraption. He bought it from the gas station so I guess that means someone is as crazy has him.

"No, the blast shouldn't be loud enough to shatter your ear drums" Doc explained.

"Yeah, Abs don't worry guys know from the time their born to do this stuff. Blowing things up is second nature" Marty joked. I was about to object when a ear splitting blast sounded.

"So much for not shattering our ear drums" I said sarcastically.

"Take this camera! I want to document everything!" Doc cried running giddily into the cave.

Marty jumped in front of. I cleared my throat. "When girls are going out with guys he's supposed to let her go first" I reminded him.

"Very well then, your worshipfulness" Marty joked bowing.

"And don't you forget it" I laughed. Okay, so I know the first day that you hang out with your boyfriend it isn't usually like this. Your not usually going through a cave looking for a Delorian. But were not normal if you didn't notice. For Abby and Marty this is just a normal day.

"This reminds me of the time I attempted to reach the center of the earth. I'd be reading my favorite author, Jules Verne. I spent weeks preparing for the expedition, I didn't even get this far. Of course, I was only 12 at the time. It was the writings of Jules Verne that had a

profound effect on my life. I was 11 when I first read 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea. That's when I realized that I must devote my life into science" Doc explained as we traveled further into the tunnel.

"You know what it reminds me of? The day we took that ghost tour and you freaked out" Marty reminded me.

"As I recall you were the one that freaked out. You ran out screaming were all gonna die and I had to run after you" I said setting the story straight.

"More or less" Marty shrugged.

"Sometimes I wish something would fall out of the sky and land on you" I joked. Marty looked up scared.

"My initials... just like in Journey To The Center of the Earth! That means the time machine must be right through this wall!" Doc cried up ahead. Marty and I ran to catch up.

Doc wielded a big axe. He gestured for Marty to pick one up too. "I'll leave the axe stuff to you guys. It reminds me too much of saw" I said looking away.

"You didn't even see the movie" Marty pointed out.

"I saw enough of the previews to have it stuck in my brain" I protested.

"It's been buried here for 70 years, 2 months, and 13 days. Astounding" Doc explained.

"Wow you gonna tell us the seconds?" I joked.

"Do you really want…" Doc started.

"No!" Marty and me yelled in unison.

LATER

"As you can see, the lightning bolt shorted out the time circuit control microchip. The attached she-she…" Marty stuttered as he read Doc's letter to him.

"Schematic" Doc and me replied in unison.

"Schematic diagram will allow you to build a replacement unit with the 1955 components, thus restoring the time machine to perfect working order" Marty finished.

"Unbelievable, that his piece of junk could be such a big problem. No wonder this circuit failed it says, "Made in Japan." Doc cried. I snickered at that.

"What do you mean, Doc? All the best stuff is made in Japan" Marty explained.

"Unbelievable!" Doc cried again.

LATER

LOADING STUFF INTO DOC'S CAR

"You know, when I was a kid I always wanted to be a cowboy. Now, knowing I'll spend my future in the past it sounds like a wonderful way to spend my retirement years. It just occurred to me...since I end up in 1885 perhaps I'm now in the history books. I wonder...could I go to the library and look myself up in the old newspaper archives?" Doc asked in amazement.

"Sounds cool" I agreed.

"I don't know, Doc, you're the one whose always saying, you know, it's not too good to know too much about your own destiny" Marty pointed out.

"You're right, Marty. I know too much already. Better that I not attempt to uncover the circumstances of my own future.

"Copernicus!" I called. The dog didn't budge from one of the graves.

"If that dog brings back a dead body I will freak" I declared as I went after him.

"Come on, let's go home, boy" I said as I bent down next to him. He continued to whine.

"I know you hate that name that Doc gave you, but I promise he changes it later!" I told him. Suddenly, I heard Marty yell from behind me.

"What'd ya do step on a grave?" I joked. Marty pointed his flashlight at the grave stone. I screamed. It read plainly HERE LIES DOC EMMENT BROWN.

"DOC! DOC! Come here! Quick!" Marty yelled freaking out as well.

"What's wrong, Marty? You look like you've seen a ghost" Doc joked.

"You're not far off, Doc" Marty admitted pointing to the tombstone.

"I so would have taken Jason in a hockey mask!" I cried.

"Oh! Great Scott!" Doc yelled understanding.

"Died, September 7th, 1885. That's one week

after you wrote the letter! Erected in eternal memory by his beloved Clara" Marty read.

"Who the heck is Clara?" Marty and me yelled in unison.

"I don't know any Clara's" Doc admitted.

"You tombstone tells a very different story" I pointed out my hands on my hips.

"Abby, please don't stand there!" Doc yelled.

"I gotta get another picture" Marty breathed as I stepped off of the grave.

"It's not exactly a photo opportunity!" I cried.

"Shot in the back by Buford Tannen over a matter of 80 dollars! What kind of a future do you call that?" Doc yelled.

"He wouldn't be related to…" Marty started.

"Biff" Doc agreed.

"Brandon" I replied.

R/r Hope you liked it! I wish I could have gotten it up sooner!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Well, I thought I might as well put up another chapter!

"You sure it's okay to break into library?" I asked concerned as I held the hairpin at ready.

"It's okay to break into McDonalds and school but not the library?" Marty joked.

"I have a good rep here" I admitted.

"And I had one at McDonalds but you didn't think of me when you did it" Marty pointed out.

"Fine" I said as I picked the lock. I opened the door.

INSIDE THE LIBRARY

"Buford Tannen was a notorious gunman whose short

temper and a tendency to drool earned him the nickname Mad Dog. He was quick on the trigger and bragged that he had killed 12 men, not including Indians or Chinamen" Marty read.

"Sound like my kind of guy" I joked.

"Does it mention me? Am I one of the twelve?" Doc gulped.

"Just a minute. "However, this claim can not be substantiated since precise records were not kept after Tannen shot a newspaper editor after printing an unfavorable story about him in 1884. That's why we can't find anything" Marty explained.

"Hey isn't this like one of your relatives?" I asked pointing to a picture with a man that looked almost exactly like Marty.

"My great-grandfather's name was William" Marty admitted looking at the picture.

"That's him. Good looking guy" Marty agreed.

"Not my type" I admitted.

"But he looks just like… Wait you have a type?" Marty asked confused.

"Mcfly's...but no Browns!" Doc yelled realizing there was nothing about him.

"Look, Doc, maybe it was mistake. Maybe that grave wasn't yours. There could've been another Emmett Brown back in 1885. Did you have any relatives here back then?" Marty asked trying to reassure Doc.

"No, the Browns came to America in 1908, and then they were the Von Brauns. Thank god it was changed! Imagine being called Abigail Von Braun!" I exclaimed.

"I was about to say the same thing" Doc agreed about our family history.

"Doc! Look!" Marty cried. The picture was of Doc in front of a brand new clock. The date read September 5, 1885.

"Oh! Great Scott! It's me! Then it is true. All of it. It is me who goes back there…" Doc stated upset.

"And get's shot by Biff's ancestor" I finished.

" It's not gonna happen Doc" Marty reassured him.

"It's not?" I asked confused.

"After you fix the time circuits and put new tires on the Delorian, I'm going back to 1885 and I'm bringing you home" Marty explained.

"When do we start?" I asked excitedly.

GETTING READY

"The clothes fit?" Marty yelled into the girl's bathroom.

"Yeah! Tell Doc that I don't know where he found this stuff, but it's awesome!" I yelled.

"I don't know why you're letting her come along! You know she'll go all know-it-all on me and become well you!" Marty cried.

"All explorers have had their guides. Luis and Clark had Sacagawea. Abby is more than highly qualified to be your guide. You may even go down in history as Martin Mcfly and his guide Abigail Brown" Doc explained.

"I bet Sacagawea was probably better than Abby" Marty grumbled.

"I heard that" I yelled.

"Just talking about how much I love my girlfriend right now" Marty called back.

"Someday you'll thank me" I yelled back. I heard Marty pace back and force.

"It's a well known fact that women take longer to change than men" Doc stated.

"Well, I'm ready" I said stepping out. I was in a old fashioned long sleeved dress with floral print. My hair was neatly hanging freely down my back. They both stared at me in awe.

I though I might as well break the silence with a fact. "Marty you look like heck."

"Have neither of you seen a western?" Doc cried upset that neither of us like Marty's outfit.

Marty was dressed in a ridiculous pink outfit probably used in early un-authentic Westerns. But Doc couldn't help it. In case you didn't notice Doc doesn't get out much.

"Yeah, I have Doc, but Clint Eastwood never wore anything like that" Marty said gesturing to the ridiculous outfit.

"Neither did Leonardo Dicaprio" I agreed referring to the movie The Quick and The Dead.

"Clint? Leonardo?" Doc asked confused.

"That's right. You haven't heard of them yet. Though I have to admit I don't think 1985 Doc knows who they are" I admitted.

"Marty, you have to wear the boots. You can't wear Nike's in 1885. You could get killed! You shouldn't even be wearing them in 1955!" I cried.

"All right, Abs look. Once I get there I'll put them on, I promise" Marty promised.

"Okay, I think we're about ready. I put gas in the tank, your future clothes are packed, just in case fresh batteries for your walkie-talkies. Oh, and what about that floating device?" Doc counted off the list.

"Hoverboard" Marty and me said dryly.

"Alright" Doc agreed putting it in the Delorian.

"You know Doc, it's gonna be a hell of long walk back to Hill Valley from here" Marty pointed out gesturing towards the mural.

"What are you worried about Marty?" Doc asked.

"I'm worried about Miss I-can-live-my-whole-life-in-the-old-west" Marty replied.

"I assume your referring to Abby" Doc assumed.

"Well, you won't need to worry about me. I'm sure Mr. I-don't-need-a-guide is the one you should be worrying about" I joked.

"It's still the safest plan. After all, we can't risk sending you back to a populated area, or to a spot that's geographically unknown. You don't want to crash into some trees that once existed in the past. This is all completely open country! So you'll have plenty of run-out

space when you arrive. Remember where you're going there are no roads. There's a small cave over there which will be a perfect place to hide the time vehicle. Well, the new time circuit control tubes are warmed up!" Doc said.

We jumped into the Delorian. "I wrote the letter on

September 1st, so we'll send you back the very next day. September 2nd, that's a Wednesday. September 2nd, 1885, 8 AM. I get shot on Monday the 7th, so you have 5 days to locate me. According to my letter I'm a blacksmith, so I probably have a shop somewhere" Doc said into his walkie-talkie.

"Sure thing Doc" Marty agreed.

"Oh, and Abby do you have all the extra…" Doc started, but I knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Locked, loaded, and on" I said into the receiver.

"All you have to do is drive the time vehicle directly towards that screen accelerating at 88 miles per hour" Doc directed.

"Wait a minute, Doc. If we drive straight towards the screen, we'll crash into those Indians" Marty said gesturing towards the mural.

"Marty, You're not thinking fourth dimensionally! You'll instantly be transported to 1885, and those Indians won't even be there" Doc explained.

"Right" Marty agreed understanding.

"Well, good luck, for both of our sakes. See you in the future" Doc said into the receiver.

"You mean the past?" I asked.

"Exactly!" Doc yelled as he ran over to get something. Marty looked at me but I just shrugged.

Doc came back with a small shot-gun. He shot the gun into the air as we sped off.

"Hi-ho silver!" Marty and me yelled in unison as we were off on another adventure through time…


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Okay, I've been thinking over this part over days! It's my favorite and many other people's favorite part too! So I wanted it to be extra funny and special like movies used to be! Well, here you go! I hope I got it right!

"See Doc was right no Indians" I laughed as we appeared in the old west.

"Not yet" Marty agreed.

"Hey, can you stop the Delorian for a minute I have to take a pee break" I asked.

"What? You were changing in a bathroom!" Marty protested.

"Do you know how hard it is to change and then go the bathroom? It's like taking off all the clothes you just put on" I pointed on.

"Why… You know what never mind! But I am not stopping one more time for you" Marty yelled as we stopped in the middle of a grassy area. I ran out and opened the back trunk.

"What in the world are you doing?" Marty yelled concerned.

"You didn't think I could go without toilet paper! Even in Red Dawn they brought toilet paper" I admitted.

"I thought there had to something you wouldn't be able to refer to another movie on. I guess I was wrong" Marty signed.

"How many rolls have you got in there anyway?" asked.

"Enough for more than five days. You know in case we trapped here" I reassured him.

"Oh, that's perfect" Marty said sarcastically. As I pulled a roll of toilet paper out Marty looked into the trunk.

"I was half expecting to see a whole toilet in there" Marty joked.

"You know what you need to cool it with the bathroom jokes. Plus, don't you think I thought of that? I wouldn't be able to flush it because it needs to be hooked up to… Well, I don't know what it needs to be hooked up to" I admitted as I carried the toilet paper with me behind a tree.

"Abby, what do they do Indians do to civilians once they catch them?" I heard Marty ask cautiously.

"It depends on which type. If they have paint on and have big knives they will kill you almost immediately. Now, if they are doing anything else they would be…" I explained.

"Okay, you need to load that toilet paper up and we need to go like now!" Marty yelled.

"What…" I started but I heard the sound of tires screeching. I ran into the grassy area that the Delorian was parked in. Marty had pulled up to my bush. I saw what Marty had been getting at. There was a large group of Indians headed right for us.

"Come on get in!" Marty yelled freaking out. I ran to my side of the car, but my door wouldn't open.

"Let go of the handle!" Marty yelled.

"I have the handle!" I yelled back. Suddenly, the door opened sending me sprawling on the car floor.

Marty sped away in the opposite direction like a drunk driver. I heard the Indian war drum beating. Suddenly, Marty hit a rock and the car went skidding around in a circle.

We both screamed as the car came to a stop. We were looking directly at the cave Doc had told us about. Marty drove wildly into the cave as the Indians passed overhead. They went on riding and whooping till all that was left of them was a cloud of dust.

I got out and leaned against the Delorian coughing. Marty hit my back repeatedly. Till I stopped gagging.

"It came back" I reassured him as I started chewing my gum again.

"Okay, sicko let's see if we can found which direction to go if we want to get to Hill Valley by sundown" Marty joked. We stumbled out of the cave and climbed up the steep hill to the top. As soon as we got there we heard trumpets playing and a whole bunch of cowboys(that today would be considered hunks) were headed towards us.

"Cavalry!" I screamed. At the same time Marty was screaming Cowboys! I feel backwards landing in the mouth of the cave. Marty landed on top of me as usual.

"Ohffff" I cried as his body slammed into mine. We stayed like that till all the trumpet sounds were gone. I shoved Marty off of me.

"I hear dripping" I paused. Marty listened too.

"Abs you didn't take a leak…" Marty started, but I slapped him. Causing him to pull back in pain.

"I'm not a Grandma!" I yelled.

I pulled a arrow out of the side of the car and shoved it into the trunk of the Delorian. It was an artifact wasn't it?

I looked under the car and saw liquid pouring out of the vehicle making the dirt turn to mud.

"Okay, you got some serious leakage under the hood" I said. Marty opened the front trunk confused.

"The other hood!" I cried.

"There is no other hood!" Marty replied.

"The one under the car!" I cried. Marty looked under the car in the front. He saw what I meant.

"Abby, that's the fuel line!" Marty explained.

"I'm the genius not the car guy" I defended myself.

"It should be fine, we will just have to have Doc fix it" Marty explained as he got his boots out of the Delorian. I watched as he stuffed the picture of the tombstone into his pocket.

"Clint Eastwood didn't have any pockets" I pointed out.

"Do I look like Clint Eastwood?" Marty asked sarcastically. Suddenly, his face turned to one of fear. He pointed behind me.

"Marty I know you love to tease me about Jason being behind me, but honestly Marty they didn't have hockey masks back then!" I cried.

"Bbbb…" Marty stuttered.

"Yeah, I know they probably had material that could be used as a hockey mask" I agreed.

"Bear!" Marty yelled. I looked behind me and screamed.

A bear was up on his hind legs roaring at me. I screamed and ran after Marty abandoning the Delorian and my toilet paper.

"AHH! AH! AH! WHO WHO!" Marty yelled throwing his boots over his shoulder.

I pulled off my skirt and kept running in the jeans I had on underneath. Marty looked at me, then at the bear who was eating his boots.

"Okay what have you done to the Abby that was just running after me with a skirt on" Marty asked.

"You want to go back and get it?" I asked pointedly.

"True" Marty agreed.

"Good then I won't be needing this stinkin thing!" I said throwing off my old fashioned woman's shirt revealing a leather cowboy jacket.

"What else do you have a machine gun from the terrorists that wanted Doc to build a bomb" Marty joked.

"No, Doc would never let me bring that" I replied.

"The other things I have up my sleeve is for me to know…" I started.

"And me to find out as usual" Marty finished. Suddenly, I heard a buzzing noise.

"Do you hear that?" I paused.

"Sounds like…" I started.

"A bee!" Marty finished pulling me down the hill. We stumbled hitting rock after rock. Till finally my world went black.

R/r I loved it and hope you did too!


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: Hey did any of you see the magazine with Michael J. Fox and Lea Thompson reuniting! It's amazing1 I'm watching the interview right now! You should really see it! It's very entertaining! This one isn't as long and I'm very sorry for that, but I kind of want to start a Red dawn story. There isn't as much Abby/Marty banter in here as I would like…

"Uh, what happened?" I asked confused as I rubbed my head.

"Don't worry now, My pa says your going to be just fine. You didn't hit your head as hard as you friend" a Irish voice replied.

"Oh, that's nice" I said not listening.

"I had this horrible dream that Marty and me were in a western! He was wearing some weird pink cheesy cowboy outfit. We were chased by a bear and Marty lost his boots. Then Marty got all scared of a bee and…" I sat up in bed in amazement. I knew it had to be real. I would never dream of Marty in a cheesy pink cowboy outfit.

A young boy about my age was staring back at me. He had these beautiful blue eyes and dashing smile. I stared at him so long I didn't realize that I was slowly slipping off the bed. I hit the floor with a loud bang. Man they had hard floors back then.

He helped me up and asked me if I was alright. I looked into his eyes. "I am now" I replied romantically.

Okay, so your probably wondering how in the world I could be cheating on Marty? Well, technically it's not cheating since we have only said one sentence to each other. It's not like I'm asking him to marry me or anything.

"I'll leave you to rest. I have to do my chores anyway" he said as he left room. Have I ever said I love men in accents. If only we was wearing a top hat…

I headed into the room across from me to find Marty sleeping soundly. "Wow, this is familiar" I admitted as I crawled underneath the bed.

I had a feeling that it was gonna end up much the same way as it had done in the past. Or the future. Take your pick. Boy, was I right. I feel asleep as I had done before. My head wishes I didn't wake up the same way.

"Owww!" I cried as my head hit the wood bottom of the bed.

"Mom...Mom, is that you?" I heard Marty ask groggily.

"There there now, you've been asleep for nearly 6 hours now" a sweet Irish girl's voice carried to the bottom of the bed. She sounded almost exactly like Loraine.

"I had this horrible nightmare. It was terrible. I dreamed I was in a western...I was being chased by Indians. And a bear. There was a bee. Abby had to pee…" Marty sighed.

"Well, you're safe and sound, here now at the Mcfly farm" the young girl's voice answered.

"Mcfly farm!" Marty yelled jerking awake.

"Well you're my, my…" Marty stuttered.

"I'm Abigail Mcfly. My parents are Seamus and Maggie. This is our farm" she explained.

"Please forgive me if I talk too much. My pa says I'm the town gossip and I'm often punished for asking too many questions" she apologized.

"That's alright I friend just like you" Marty said.

"And what might your name be sir?" the girl asked.

"Well, it's Mc...Eastwood...uh...Clint...Clint Eastwood" Marty answered.

"You'll be excuse me Mr. East-wood, while I tend to me brother William" Abigail said as she left to tend to a crying baby. She shut the door and Marty got out of bed.

I pulled his foot sending him sprawling on the floor next to me. "What the…" Marty started.

"You stupid idiot of a boyfriend!" I cried.

"First of all you don't go around telling people about the pee thing…" I started. Marty looked at me confused. Well, he was asleep…

"Second, I do not talk too much!" I said punching him in the arm. He grimaced.

"Plus, why in the world did you have to change your name! Especially to Clint Eastwood! You do realize that the real man will come around a few years from now and realize there is another Clint Eastwood!" I cried.

"Since, when are we gonna be from here a year from now?" Marty asked confused.

"Plus, did you think of me at all! I've known you my whole life practically and now I have to call you Clint Eastwood!" I cried.

"Sounds like the perfect western drama. You calling me Clint Eastwood in some romantic voice" Marty joked.

"And why would I say anything to you romantically?" I asked as I crawled out from under the bed.

"Because you love me and you love westerns. A perfect combination" Marty joked.

"Someday I will kill him" I told myself as we walked out of the room.

R/r Hope you liked it!


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: Well, it's Saturday the most glorious day of all weeks! The one where you have no school and do nothing! Only I'm doing something and you are too! I hope you'll like this chapter since it will go more into the old west and I'm bringing back the marriage game from the first movie! Sounds interesting doesn't it?**

"**So this is William?" Marty asked as the other Abigail cradled a little chubby baby in her arms. The girl looked almost exactly like Loraine except she had her hair in braids.**

"**Aye, he doesn't take too well to strangers. You must be…" the other Abigail answered.**

"**Mrs. Abigail Eastwood" I replied. Marty looked at me pointedly. I shrugged mouthing What was I supposed to say?**

"**Oh, that's so wonderful Clint didn't tell me he had a wife" she said sweetly.**

"**That's because…" Marty started to explain. I stamped my foot down hard on his sock feet. Marty smiled in pain.**

"**That's because you didn't ask" he finished as he pulled me close to him.**

"**Why are you doing this?" he asked softly smiling through gritted teeth.**

"**She's hitting on you and you know it" I said back the same way. I took my foot off of his and I watched as he tried not to show he was relieved.**

"**You do have a very interesting style choice, but around here you could get shot for wearing that" the other Abigail said gesturing towards my man attire.**

"**Well, I kind of lost my feminine clothes on the way to town" I explained lamely.**

"**Please let me give you some of my mother's clothes. You grew out of them a long time ago after she had me and I'm too little for them" she insisted. **

"**You're too kind" I bowed my head.**

"**Don't go all princess in a western on me honey" Marty whispered in my ear. I swatted him. I followed the other Abigail into another room where a young woman sat that looked exactly like Loraine with her hair up in a bun.**

"**Mother, our guests woke up" she said. The lady got out of her chair and smiled. "I'm sorry I couldn't be there when you woke up but I worry so much about my husband…" she trailed off.**

"**It's fine ma. Pa's will come back safe and sound. Mad dog Tannen wouldn't dare shoot someone because they hunted in the same area" Abigail reassured her mother.**

"**You mean Mad dog Tannen? As in the guy that shoots up people?" I asked in disbelief.**

"**Aye" they agreed.**

"**Ma, I told Abigail here that she could have those old clothes that don't fit me anymore" the other Abigail explained.**

"**Why of course, it would do very bad if you were caught in such a attire" she agreed. I was given three dresses with Floral print. I put one on over top of my cowboy outfit. You never know when you may need a cowboy outfit. **

**I walked out to the dining room where a table was set. A man that looked almost exactly like Marty except he had red hair was sitting. A dead chicken was in the middle. **

**The other Abigail's mother ran to him and put her arms around him. "I'm so glad your home" she said sweetly. I sat down next to Marty.**

"**If we ever get married will you do that to me?" Marty whispered.**

"**Not a chance" I joked.**

"**Thought so" Marty agreed. **

"**I'm not one to pry into a man's personal affairs but how is it that you came to be way out here, without a horse? Or boots? Or a hat?" the man that looked like Marty asked.**

"**Well our car…horse broke down and buried my boots. And I guess I just forgot my hat" Marty admitted. At that moment the boy I saw earlier came in from the barn.**

"**I finished pa" he said then looked at me in awe. Marty caught his eyes and glared at him.**

"**How could you forget a thing like your hat? Would you like some water?" Abigail's mother asked us.**

"**Yeah, thanks" I agreed. She poured us a glass of pink stuff with bus floating in it. Marty went to drink out of hit, but I slapped his hand down. The boy sat down next to me.**

"**I'll tell you what I'll do, Mr. Eastwood. I'll help you find your blacksmith friend. You can stay the night in the barn. And tomorrow, I'll take you as far as the railroad tracks...you can follow them straight on in into town" Abigail's father that looked like Marty explained. **

"**Were much obliged to you Mr. Mcfly. I'm sure my husband and I will be very comfortable out there" I answered. Marty spit out a bullet from the chicken. **

**Abigail's mother slammed down a plate and crossed herself showing she was Catholic. "May I have a word with you Seamus?" she asked bluntly.**

**William began crying again and Seamus got up to hold him but I interjected. "May we hold him?" I asked gesturing to Marty and me. Seamus nodded and left the room with his wife. I goggled him on my knee and headed over to the table.**

"**So do you plan on being a ma someday?" the other Abigail asked bluntly. Marty looked at me.**

"**Oh, yes Clint and me want a big family" I answered. The boy that I awoke to saw staring at me. I looked over at him.**

"**You never told me you were married" he pointed out bluntly.**

"**You never asked" I answered sweetly.**

**Their mother came out and told them to go wash the dishes. They didn't groan as children in the future.**

**WITH SEAMUS AND HIS WIFE**

"**You sure you're not after bringing a curse on this house, taking them in like that. Such a strange young man and woman" Maggie pointed out.**

"**Aye, but I've just got a feeling about them Maggie. It's the right thing to do. It's important. Look how the baby takes to Abigail. Little Will never takes to strangers. It's almost as if...they are connected to us" Seamus objected.**

**BACK WITH US**

"**You really didn't mean what you said about having a big family?" Marty asked when we were out of ear shot.**

"**Marty, if this is a way of proposing I think Doc wants you to ask him first" I joked.**

"**Really Abby" Marty said meaning for me to stop joking.**

"**I've never really thought about it Marty" I replied. Little William started to cry again.**

"**Hey, Marty can you take him I think he needs his diaper changed" I said handing him over.**

"**Whoa, who said that I was…" Marty started.**

"**Just talk to him for a few minutes while I get a him a change" I directed. **

"**Hey, Will. So you're my great-grandfather...the first Mcfly born in America. And you're peeing on me" Marty said as he lifted him up.**

"**That's why I brought rags" I said as I returned with a fresh diaper and pin. I did his diaper and he smiled up at me.**

"**How'd you know how to do that?" Marty asked confused.**

"**Oh, you mean because only children don't usually know this stuff?" I asked pointedly.**

"**No, it's just…" Marty started.**

"**I know. My mother taught me when I started babysitting. Right before she left" I explained.**

"**Have you heard anything from her?" Marty asked.**

"**No, nothing since the Delorian on my birthday" I answered. The tears started to fall. Marty held me as my silent tears ran my face.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: Hope you like it!**

**ON THE ROAD TO HILL VALLEY**

"**Why'd you have to say we were married?" Marty groaned.**

"**For the same reason you had to say your name was Clint Eastwood" I replied as we walked along the railroad tracks.**

"**What is so wrong with us being husband and wife in a western? I mean were going to be together for most of the time anyway. In this time period people who are courting don't spend half the time that we do together. They were gonna assume and ask us if we were married…" I explained. Marty stopped me with a kiss.**

"**What was that for?" I asked confused.**

"**I had to get you to stop going historian on me" Marty pointed out.**

"**You just wanted to kiss me!" I cried my hands on my hips.**

"**Pretty much. Really, I don't care if we pose as a married couple. Getting ready for the real thing?" Marty joked. I shook his arm off.**

"**We have only been dating for four days" I pointed out.**

"**And they have been a wonderful four days haven't they?" Marty asked. **

"**Whatever you say" I shrugged. **

"**Is that! It's the sign!" I cried as I saw the Hill Valley sign.**

"**I was wondering when you would realize that and freak out" Marty joked. I pulled out a camera that I had tucked under my skirts.**

"**Okay now I'm gonna set it up to take ten pictures in a row…" I explained.**

"**What in the world are doing? You know who could see us!" Marty objected.**

"**It's just ten pictures in front of a sign Marty!" I pointed out.**

"**Fine" Marty groaned as he assumed the stance. Marty has known me long enough to know that I want a picture of him carrying me, a silly picture, a serious picture, a kissing picture, a laughing picture, and a picture where we are back to back. I love pictures okay!**

**We took the pictures all the while making sure no one was looking. "I'm not doing any more with you and if you get hanged for suspicion don't come running to me" Marty said.**

"**I wouldn't be able to anyway" I pointed out.**

**We entered the archway and we couldn't believe our eyes. It was as if we were in a western. There were wagons and horses everywhere. Everyone was wearing old fashioned clothing. There were stores everywhere!**

"**Hey Toyota used to be here!" I said running down the street and pointing at a butcher shop.**

"**Hey, Abs you have to see this!" Marty called me over. It was a paper that was rolling the street. It read New clock tower with a picture of the same broken clock tower that we had come to know.**

"**That's not weird" I admitted sarcastically. Suddenly, I was thrown into a big pile of hay. **

"**Why'd you do that for?" I yelled as I smacked Marty.**

"**You were about to be run over by a wagon!" Marty yelled smacking me back.**

"**That hurt!" I yelled flinging hay all over him.**

"**I bet it did!" Marty yelled flinging some hay on me. Pretty soon it became a hay war!**

"**Hey, you…" a man yelled pointing at us. **

"**Now would be a good time to run" I pointed out.**

"**Your probably right" Marty agreed as we sped into the bar next door. I didn't even realize it was a bar until I looked up at the bar tender.**

"**Marty, this is a bar" I whispered.**

"**Yeah, same place as it is in 1985" Marty whispered back.**

"**No, I mean it's the kind of bar that Doc would kill you if he found me in" I pointed out.**

"**Doc isn't here" Marty laughed as he pulled me up to the bar counter.**

"**Take a look at what just breezed in the door" I heard a old man say.**

"**Why I didn't know the circus was in town!" another old man laughed.**

"**Looks like he got that shirt off'n a dead Chinee" another old man said.**

"**I was talking about that purty thing" the first old man explained.**

"**She is mighty purty" another one agreed.**

"**I know someone that will definitely take a liking to her" one of the old men laughed.**

"**Uh, Marty I just heard some things from those old men over there and I think we need to get out of here" I muttered.**

"**Hold on Abs! You always get so paranoid about this stuff" Marty waved me off.**

"**What'll it be, stranger?" the bar tender asked.**

"**Uh...I'll have...uh...ice water" Marty stuttered.**

"**Ice water?" one of the old men laughed.**

"**Water? You want water, you better go dunk your head in the horse trawl back there. In here we pour whiskey" the bartender said pouring Marty a small glass. Steam came up from the drink. Marty looked at me and I looked at him.**

"**Why'd you want to come in here anyway?" I asked.**

"**Isn't this the best place to get information in the old west?" Marty pointed out.**

"**Yeah, I guess" I admitted.**

"**Excuse me. I'm trying to find a blacksmith" Marty said to the blacksmith.**

"**Hey Mcfly thought I done told you never to come in here!" a gruff familiar voice yelled. We turned in surprise and our jaws dropped to the floor…**


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note: I love to see those reviews in my email! Well, usually I would say some weird comment, but strangely today I don't have one. Read on…

His face was dirty and hard to recognize, but we both knew who it was right way. That hard grin could only be on one person. Mad dog Tannen.

"I think you're right Abigail it might be good if we left" Marty said trying to pull me past him. Mad dog stood in our way.

"You ain't Seamus Mcfly. You look like him though.

'Specially with that dawg ugly hat" Mad Dog laughed gesturing to Marty. Marty grinned sheepishly.

"You kin to that hay barber?" Mad dog asked still blocking our way.

"Uh...Martin" Marty started. I stepped on his foot hard.

"Eastwood. Clint Eastwood" Marty said quickly.

"What kind of stupid name is that?" one of Mad dog's gang members asked.

"I'd say he's the runt of the litter" another one agreed.

"Did he just…" Marty started.

"Yep" I replied knowing his question.

"Take a look at them moccasins. What kind of skins is them? What's that writing mean...Neekay...what is that, some sort of Injun talk or something?" one of the gang members laughed.

"Doc told you to wear the boots" I said through gritted teeth.

"Please sit down" Mad dog said gesturing for us to turn around and go to the bar.

Marty pulled me over to it not wanting any trouble. The gang members including Mad dog gathered around the counter. The bartender began to pour a drink, but Mad dog stopped him with his gun.

"Bartender...I'm looking for that no good cheatin' blacksmith. You seen him?" he asked gruffly.

"No, sir, Mr. Tannen, I have not" stammered shaking in his boots.

"Well, lookie here. We got a purty little lady" another one of the gang members said gesturing towards me.

"You have a name?" Mad dog asked putting his face inches away from mine. All attention was on me now and the gun was away from the bartender.

"Not like it's any of your business whether I do" I spat.

"Abs, I don't think you want to make him angry" Marty reminded me.

"I think it is my business if your gonna be my girl" Mad dog growled.

"And why would I want to be a thing like that?" I asked pointedly.

"Are you mouthing me little girl?" Mad dog asked getting mad. I heard the sound of chairs hitting the floor. I turned around to see that everyone including the bar tender had ran. Marty saw still behind me.

"What if I am Mad dog Tannen?" I asked pointedly.

"Mad Dog? I hate that name. I hate it, you hear? Nobody calls me Mad Dog. 'Specially not some, duded-up, egg sucking, guttertrash!" Mad dog yelled.

He pointed his gun at Marty's feet and shot. I screamed as Marty jumped the bullet narrowly missing his feet. He points a gun at Marty's

"Dance!" Mad dog directed. He fired four more shots. I watched as Marty jumped freaking out. I pulled out the camera and snapped a shot when no one was looking.

I know it wasn't exactly a photo opportunity. But seriously if your best friend/ boyfriend is jumping up in the air because he's being shot at wouldn't you want to have a few embarrassing pictures?

"Come on, runt, you can dance better than that!" Mad dog yelled. The gang member laughed hysterically behind him.

Suddenly, the room went quiet. I looked to see that Marty was doing the moonwalk while singing Billy Jean.

"Uh...uh...Billy Jean is not my lover-kicking feet-whoo!" Marty yelled spinning around and landing on a wooden plank. I watched as it sent a barrel of pee spilling all over Mad dog and his gang.

It was all quiet for a moment as everyone sunk in what had happened. Mad dog drew his gun. The gun clicked, but nothing happened. I grabbed Marty and tried to get out the door, but I tripped. I saw the gang members after me and I knew what I had to do.

I threw Marty through the open bar doors and jumped onto the table. I grabbed onto the chandelier and hung on for dear life. I swung to the door and jumped off running into Marty. I watched as Marty snapped a picture of me flying off the chandelier.

I grabbed Marty's hand and we ran through the streets. The gang was behind us and we heard the constant sound of hoof beats directly behind us.

"Abby, I just want to say if we never get out of this…" Marty started.

"I love you" I finished as we were both lassoed around the neck. We tried desperately to get it off, but we both knew it was hopeless. They jumped off their horses and drug us to the clock tower that we had come to know.

"We got ourselves a new courthouse...high time we had a hanging!" Mad dog Tannen yelled as his gang members ran around shooting into the air.

"Oh, oh God," Marty cried as we were both swung off the ground. We were dangling in the air. We began to kick our feet, but we both knew it was hopeless!

Suddenly, I saw in the distance the one person who I knew could get us out of this. I heard a loud boom right above my head and screamed as I landed in the dirty streets. Marty was shot down beside me. We both coughed a lot as the dust filled our lungs.

"It'll shoot the fleas off a dogs back at 500 yards, Tannen, and its pointed straight at your head!" I heard a familiar voice yell. Mad dog Tannen told his men to put their weapons down. He put his down as well.

"You owe me money, blacksmith" Mad dog Tannen yelled bluntly.

"How do ya figure?" Doc yelled back.

"My horse threw his shoe. Seein' you was the one who done the shoeing, I figures you was responsible" Mad dog explained.

"Well since you never paid me for the job I say that makes us even!" Doc replied.

"Wrong! See I was on my horse when he threw his shoe and I got throwed off. And that just caused me to bust a perfectly good bottle of fine Kentucky Redeye. So the way I figure, blacksmith, you owe me five dollars for the whiskey, and seventy-five dollars for the horse" Mad dog yelled.

"That's eighty dollars!" Marty coughed.

"How can you count in all this dust?" I asked.

"Look, if your horse threw his shoe, bring him back and I'll reshoe him!" Doc offered.

"But I shot that horse!" Mad dog admitted.

"Well that's your problem, Tannen!" Doc shrugged.

"Wrong. That's yours. So from now on, you better be looking' behind you when you walk. 'Cause one day you gonna get a bullet in your back. Let's go!" Mad dog threatened. They all left and soon the street was quiet.

"Doc…" I breathed as I hugged him. I knew then that no matter what everything was going to be all right.

R/r Hope you like!


	9. Chapter 9

Author's note: Hey it's me again! Guess what I'm being for Halloween! Rose from the Titanic! I know most people think it's weird that teenagers dress up and go trick-or-treating, but for me it's a joy. Besides this year I get to show off my Rose costume and looks!

"Marty...I gave you explicit instructions not to come here but to go back directly to 1985" Doc cried.

"I know Doc...but we had to come" Marty coughed. I hugged Doc all the more and Doc hugged me back.

"But its good to see ya, Marty" Doc admitted as I stepped away from him. Marty and Doc exchanged a friendly hug.

"Marty, you're gonna have to do something about those clothes. You walk around town dressed like that and you're liable to get shot" Doc directed.

"Or hanged" I agreed touching my throat.

"What idiot dressed you in that outfit? It wasn't Abby that's for sure. She has at least some taste in clothes" Doc said gesturing to me.

"Some?" I echoed.

"You did" Marty laughed.

BLACKSMITH SHOP

"Mom used to tell me to marry a Blacksmith so he could fix up all the things I wanted" I sighed as I leaned against a wood fixture.

"You mean a carpenter right?" Marty asked.

"Whatever" I replied casually.

"Look who's the western expert now" Marty said sarcastically.

"Here's some clothes Marty. They may be a little big, but they wear them big" Doc explained coming back carrying a real looking western outfit. Marty looked at me.

"Oh, you want me to leave… I get it now! I mean why would I want to see my best friend/boyfriend…" I stammered.

"Yeah, Abs just go" Marty smiled as I left the room.

"Shot in the back by Buford Tannen over a matter of 80 dollars! September seventh! That's this Monday! Now I wish I'd paid him off!" Doc cried as he looked at the photograph with a magnify glass.

"What are these pictures doing here?" Doc asked pointing to the pictures of Marty and me in front of the Hill Valley sign.

"Abigail Brown! You know how dangerous it can be to have this out here! They aren't invented for another…" Doc cried.

"Doc just go back to your grave" I directed as I stuck the pictures in my pocket.

"Whose this beloved Clara? I don't know anyone named Clara" Doc asked.

"Your gonna lie even though the proof is engraved on your tombstone" I pointed out.

"Abby, I would have told you if I had a old flame. Besides the possibility of me falling in love is preposterous! My involvement in such a social relationship, here in 1885, the result is a disruption of the

space-time continuum. As a scientist, I can never take that risk, certainly not after we've already been through" Doc explained.

After that I knew he wasn't lying. Doc could never lie using scientific stuff. I mean after all he is a scientist.

"Emmett! Ho Emmett!" a man's voice called.

"Hubert! It's the mayor!" Doc explained as he went to the door.

"Hubert? A mayor named Hubert? Hubert for mayor? And I though Martin Seamus Mcfly was bad" I told myself.

"Excuse me Emmett. You remember last week at the town meeting when you volunteered to meet the new school teacher at the station after she came in?" the man's voice drifted into the shop.

"Oh yes, quite so" Doc agreed.

"Well, we just got word she's coming in tomorrow. Here are the details for ya. Thanks for all your help" he continued.

"Anytime, Hubert!" Doc replied as the man walked off.

"Oh, her name's Miss Clayton. Clara Clayton" Hubert said turning around.

"Well, Doc, now we know who Clara is" Marty said stepping out from the room in perfect cowboy apparel.

"It's impossible. The idea that I could fall in love at first sight? It's romantic nonsense. There's no scientific rationale to that" Doc laughed.

"C'mon, Doc, it's not science. You meet the right girl, it just hits ya; it's like lightning" Marty said beaming at me. I could feel the blush in my cheeks.

"Doc, I'm going to go and try to get some dust off me" I said taking my leave.

I knew Marty wanted to be alone with Doc. But I made sure to keep the door open a crack so I could listen. All the greatest genius's eavesdropped once right? Okay, so I've done it more than once.

"Marty, please don't say that!" Doc cried climbing a homemade ladder.

"That's the way it was for me and Abby! It took a while to get her to realize it. When she let me kiss her at the dance I swear I would have taken my heart out and handed it to her on a platter if she asked me to. Man, I love that girl" Marty admitted.

"I'm sure she feels the same about you. Just remember to keep your hands to yourselves" Doc reminded him. I stifled my laugh. Doc could be… well a father sometimes. Not that fathers are bad. I mean look at Doc.

There is the father type and then there is the Doc type. I'm not complaining. Really, I'm not. Doc doesn't bother if people think I'm a slacker. Okay, so maybe I am a slacker in some ways. But seriously Doc is all up in my face about it.

I heard a big tooting noise that sent me into the shop.

"Oh, Marty, turn that valve over there all the way to the right. Yeah, turn it all the way around. Okay let's go!" Doc instructed. The machine rattled as Doc held a plate next to a pipe. Out came a brown ice cube. He put it into a glass.

"Iced tea?" Doc asked.

"No thanks" Marty and me agreed in unison.

"It's a refrigerator!" I cried finally getting it.

"No, it's a time machine!" Marty cried sarcastically.

"I know it's not a time machine! I already got one of those!" I shot back.

"Well, I guess Miss Clayton will have to find other transportation. If I never meet the woman, there's no possibility of a romantic infatuation, right?" Doc figured.

"I don't know Abby falls in love with people she's never met all the time. The guy who looks like Han Solo from the back. Then, comes the actors themselves. Mark Hammil, Harrison Ford, oh and my personal favorite Brad Pitt" Marty joked. I slapped him.

"I say your right Doc. Besides I don't need another mom. I have one and that's enough" I agreed.

"Oh come on I'm sure you would be happy if Doc married someone. Then you could have a real family. You know a mom that is actually with a dad" Marty pointed out.

"My family is Doc and that's it" I said through gritted teeth.

R/r Tense!


	10. Chapter 10

Author's note: Alright, I've decided to do what I've done with my other stories and dedicate them to people. Sometimes I dedicated them to famous people in the stories or to simply my friends. Well, I decided to dedicate this chapter to StoleTheSpider! She always tells me something new she liked about each chapter. But one of the things I find to be amazing is that she can sum up the whole chapter in a couple lines! Thanks a bunch!

"Alright then. Let's get the Delorian and get ourselves back to the future!" Marty said as he put on a cowboy hat.

"Oh Doc, I tore a hole in the gas tank. We'll have to

patch it up and get gas" Marty said casually.

"You mean we're out of gas?" Doc asked his expression changes to one of fright.

"Yeah, no big deal, we got Mr. Fusion, right?" Marty asked not realizing the rise in Doc's voice.

"Mr. Fusion powers the time circuits and the flux capacitor. But the internal combustion engine runs on ordinary gasoline; it always has. There's not going to be a gas station around here until some time in the next century. Without gasoline, we can't get the Delorian up to 88 miles per hour" Doc explained softly.

"It's always something isn't it?" I groaned.

"So what'll we do?" Marty asked turning around.

IN THE MIDDLE OF NO WHERE!

"I'm serious Doc you are like the best scientist ever!" I cried as we sped on the top of the Delorian. We were being pulled by a group of pack horses. Marty was calculating the miles-per-hour with some contraption.

"May I?" I asked gesturing towards the whip Doc had on his lap.

"Of course" Doc replied handing it to me.

"Yeeeehawww!" I yelled as I flicked the whip just like any cowboy would.

"24!" Marty yelled.

"It's no use Marty! Even the fastest horse in the world can't run more than 35, 40 miles an hour" Doc explained.

"What if we got more horses?" I asked.

"It wouldn't work" Marty replied.

BACK AT THE BLACKSMITH SHOP

I watched as Doc poured purple liquid into the front of the car. Marty was trying desperately to start it.

"The Bartender says that's the strongest stuff they got" Marty stated.

"I bet it is" I said wrinkling my nose at the smell.

"Try it, Marty" Doc urged. Marty tried to start it. But instead of the engine a bubbling noise came from the back of the car.

There was a loud boom. As a metal piece of the car came flying out.

"It blew the fuel injection manifold. Strong stuff all right. It'll take me a month to rebuild it" Doc groaned.

"A month? Doc, you're gonna get shot on Monday!" I cried.

"Abby, I know, I know, I know! I wish...wait. I've got it! We can roll it down a steep hill...no, we'd never find a smooth enough surface. Unless...of course...ice. We can wait until winter...when the lake freezes over…" Doc said his eyes widening.

"Winter! Doc! Monday! It's three days away!" Marty pointed out.

"Wait. Let's just think this thing through logically. We know it can't run on its own power, and we know we can't pull it. But, if we can figure out a way to push it up to

88 mph...huh?" Doc asked.

"And how in the world are we going to do that? I think this is a little more impossible than we can handle" I pointed out.

AT THE TRAIN STATION

"Are you serious? A train!" I cried. The train whistle blew loudly.

"How fast she can go?" Marty asked the driver.

"Why, I've powered her up to 55 myself. I hear that fearless Frank Fargo got one of these up to near 70 out past

Verde Junction" the driver answered.

"Is it possible to get it up to 90?" Doc asked.

"90? Tarnations, why'd ya ever be in such a

hurry?" the driver laughed.

"Well, it's just a little bet that he and I have, that's all. Theoretically speaking, could it be done?" Doc asked.

"Well, I suppose if you had a straight stretch of track with a long level grade, and you weren't hauling no cars behind you...and if you could get the fire hot enough...I mean hotter than the blazes of hell and tarnations...well yes, you might be able get her up that fast" he replied.

"When's the next train coming through here?" Doc asked and I could tell an idea was forming in his head.

"Monday morning at 8 o'clock" the driver said matter of factly.

"We have got to be the craziest people ever to walk the dirt of the old west" I cried.

"Probably" Doc shrugged.

"This spur runs off the main line 3 miles down to Clayton Ravine. There's a long stretch of track that will

still exist in 1985. This is where we'll push the Delorian with the locomotive. Funny, this map calls Clayton ravine Shonash Ravine. Must be an old Indian name for it" Doc explained.

"It's perfect. Nice long run that goes clear across the bridge over the ravine, you know, over near that Hilldale housing development" Doc explained again.

"Right, Doc, but according to this map...indicating map...there is no bridge" I said pointing out the obvious.

"Looks like we got some surveying to do" Marty answered.

"You know I hate walking" I groaned.

ON THE TRACKS LOOKING OVER THE RAVINE

"If I fall over into the ravine will you come in after me?" Marty asked playfully.

"Don't try your luck" I replied dryly.

"I'll take that as a no" Marty muttered.

I was right there was no bridge.

"Well, Doc, we can scratch that idea. I mean, we can't wait around a year and a half for this thing to get finished" Marty pointed out.

"Marty...it's perfect! You're just not thinking fourth

Dimensionally!" Doc cried excitedly.

"Yeah, Marty your not thinking forth dimensionally!" I echoed.

"Where have I heard that before? Right, right. I have a real problem with that" Marty muttered.

"Don't you see? The bridge will exist in 1985. It's safe and still in use. Therefore, as long as we get the Delorian up to 88 miles per hour before we hit the edge of the ravine, we'll instantaneously arrive at a point in time where the bridge is completed. We'll have track under us, and coast safely across the ravine!" Doc explained.

"What about the locomotive?" Marty pointed out.

"It'll be a spectacular wreck. Too bad no one will be

around to see it" Doc said regretfully.

"Guys and their trains" I sighed. As I heard a woman's voice screaming for help…

R/r Tell me what you think!


	11. Chapter 11

Author's note: This goes out to AK1028! She has reviewed every single one of my chapters and that is awesome! I could dedicate a chapter to you too! All you have to do is review a lot!

"Help me!" a woman screamed as she drove by in a wagon trying to stop her horses.

"Great Scott!" Doc cried as he kicked his horse sending him after her.

"What! Doc no!" I yelled after him, but I knew it was no use. I jumped onto my horse and galloped after him.

"Jump!" I heard Doc yell at her. She jumped off the wagon and into Doc's arms. The wagon fell over the ravine.

"Oh, thank you, sir, you saved my…" she started as she lifted her hat./ She paused as she looked into Doc's eyes. "...life" she finished dreamily.

"Emmett Brown, at your service, Miss…" Doc said sweetly.

"Um...um...Clayton. Clara Clayton" she answered as if she were in a daze.

"Marty, give me the picture of Doc's gravestone" I ordered. Marty handed it to me as I read it again. Then I looked at Doc and Clara.

"Marty, we have a mission" I declared.

"What is it this time?" Marty groaned.

"To take down Clara" I said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, come on Abby you really think that Doc and her are gonna get hitched…" Marty started.

"Clara, what a beautiful name" Doc said dreamily.

"Okay, so maybe they will get hitched, but I'm sure you'll like her…" Marty pointed out.

"If you don't help me I'm not your girlfriend anymore" I said knowing he would help me.

"Okay, I'm in" Marty agreed quickly.

"Good, cause the things were gonna do will be the most humiliating ever done" I said squinting my eyes.

"Oh, Clara you must meet my companions. This is Marty my young friend and his…" Doc said at lost for words.

"Your daughter Abigail" I said hurt. When your father forgets who you are and your name you know that something needs to be done.

"Oh, she looks very much like you Emmett" she said sweetly.

"Actually, I take after my mother" I said pointedly.

"She does actually. But her mother left me when Abigail was only a baby…" Doc explained.

"Oh, he does this sometimes. He forgets that he's still married to ma. It happens when you reach his age you know" I cut in. She nodded as she stepped down from the horse.

"I'm sure your mother is a lovely woman and it's wonderful that she has such a sweet husband that would save a woman from her death" she said her eyes never leaving Doc's.

She got on her one horse that hadn't gone over the cliff and gathered her supplies that had not gone over. I knew then that this was war. And I was going to win ut however way I could.

RIDING TOWARDS THE CABIN

Marty took the supplies off the horse's and put them on the porch of Clara's cabin/

"May I help you inside with these?" Doc asked gesturing towards the items she had saved.

"Oh no, that won't be necessary. You've done more than enough already" she smiled sweetly.

"But it's really no trouble" Doc insisted.

"Doc, she says it's fine, and we gotta get going" Marty said aggravated. He winked at me and I smiled back.

"Clara, I'll straighten everything out with Mr. Statler from the buckboard rental ... don't you worry about that. I feel someone's responsible for what happened" Doc said.

"Oh, well, that would be very gentlemanly of you, Mr. Brown...Emmett. You know, I'm almost glad that snake spooked those horses. Otherwise, we might never have met. I suppose it was destiny" she said dreamily.

I looked over at Marty and rolled my eyes. It was like we were in some chick flick, not a western. But it could become a western if Doc pulled a gun on her. Though that was very unlikely.

"I will...see you again, won't I?" she asked sweetly.

"Of course, you'll see lots of me, I'm sure, I have a shop in town. I'm a local scientist...uh...uh...blacksmith" Doc said. I slammed my foot down on his. He grimaced in pain.

"Science? What sort of science? Astronomy? Chemistry?" she asked interested.

"Actually I'm a student of all sciences" Doc admitted. I press my foot down harder.

"Hey Doc, we gotta get going" Marty called.

"Oh yes, well, excuse us Clara, we have to get...going. Toodle-oo" she said waving ridiculously. We set off away from the house. That's when I started it.

"Doc what do you think your doing? Clara is the person you were supposed to stay away from! Now, she knows about the shop and that you're a scientist! You might as well told her you were a unmarried scientist with no family that loves schoolteachers!" I cried.

"Do you always step on people's feet when they say things you don't want them to?" Doc asked.

"Yes" Marty answered.

"I barely saved you when I brought up that you were still married! Now, I don't think anything can save you" I continued.

"What do ya mean, you're gonna be seeing lots of her anyway?" Marty asked.

"Well...I might see her again, just in passing" Doc admitted.

"C'mon, Doc, did you see the way she was looking at you? She'll be at your door waiting in a blizzard for you!" Marty laughed.

"Well, she did have quite a scare, right? After all,

Miss Clayton almost ended up at the bottom of Clayton Ravine. Clayton Ravine…" Doc admitted realizing something.

"Holy crap! Clayton Ravine was named after a teacher. They say she fell in there a hundred years ago!" Marty yelled freaking out.

"A hundred years ago! That's this year!" Doc cried incredulously.

"Every kid in school knows that story because we all

have teachers we'd like to see fall into the ravine" Marty explained.

"I didn't" I admitted.

"Yeah, well your Abby" Marty said gesturing towards all of me.

"Great Scott! Then she was supposed to go over

in that wagon...and now, I may have seriously altered history" Doc said stopping his horse.

"Well I'm all for kidnapping her and throwing her into the ravine" I said.

"How about we throw you into a ravine" Marty said.

"You couldn't. You can't lift me and you know it" I said smartly.

"Oh, yeah?" Marty asked getting off of his horse.

He pulled me off romantically and kissed me. "I love you" he whispered.

"I love you too" I smiled back.

"Okay, can we get back to the real problem at hand?" Doc asked his hand over his eyes.

"Look, Doc, what's the worst that could happen, huh? So they don't name the ravine after her. Let's just get the Delorian ready and get the hell out of here" Marty pointed out getting back on his horse. I got back on mine.

"I wish I'd never invented that infernal time machine...which caused nothing but disaster" Doc said softly.

"I'm gonna really miss it though" I admitted.

R/r Tell me what you think!


	12. Chapter 12

Author's note: This chapter is full of crazy mean horrible stuff that Abby says and does to Clara. This is something that totally should be in the movie!

BLACKSMITH SHOP

"Doc, Doc, this is Marty. Can you read me? Over" Marty said into the walkie talkie.

"Check, Marty" Doc said from the other end of the room into the walkie talkie.

"Have you given up yelling?" I joked.

"We thought we could rest our ear drums and leave the yelling to you" Marty agreed sarcastically. I punched him playfully.

"Alright, Marty everything is ready" Doc said into the walkie talkie.

"Again with the walkie talkies" I sighed as we headed over to where Doc had set up a model of the railroad.

"I apologize for the crudity of this model…" Doc started.

"Yeah, we know, Doc, it's not to scale. It's okay, Doc" Marty interrupted.

The whole thing was beautiful though. The detail and time put into it. I swear it was like Doc already knew we were coming and made it ahead of time. But you never know with Doc.

Alright. Tomorrow night, Sunday, we'll load the Delorian on to the tracks here on the spur right by the old abandoned silver mine. The switch track is where the spur runs off the main line 3 miles into Clayton...Shonash…" Doc explained.

"Yeah, I know it's gonna be hard to get used to calling it the Shonash ravine" I admitted.

"The train leaves the station at 8:00 Monday morning. We'll stop it here, uncouple the cars from the tender, throw the switch track, and hijack…" Doc continued.

"Were actually going to hijack a train! Do you think we'll meet Jesse James? I heard he's so handsome!" I interjected.

"Borrow the locomotive and use it to push the time machine. According to my calculations we'll hit 88 miles per hour just before we hit the edge of the ravine, at which point we'll instantaneously arrive in 1985 and coast safely across the completed bridge" Doc ignored me.

"What does this mean?" Marty asked pointing to the small sign made out of cardboard near the end of the railroad.

"That's our failsafe point. Up until that point we can stop the locomotive before it plunges over the ravine. But once we pass that windmill, it's the future or bust" Doc explained.

"Why'd you have to say that Doc?" I cried getting queasy.

I watched as Marty Doc hooked up stuff to do some experiment to see how it would go. Doc caught the model Delorian before it hit the ground.

"Were dead" Marty and me said in unison. There is a knock on the door.

"Hello? Emmett?" a familiar voice called.

"Crap!" I cried as I helped Doc and Marty cover the Delorian.

"Hello" Doc said as if he was surprised to see her.

"Well, I hope I'm not disturbing anything" Clara said with fake sweetness as she looked at me.

"Oh, you are but I'm sure you know your way out. But if you don't it's where you came in" I said smiling evilly.

I know that was mean. But seriously I was only being honest. Some people have trouble finding the door.

"Oh no, we were just doing a little model railroad" Doc said glaring at me. I glared back.

Emmett, when my bags were thrown from the wagon, my telescope was damaged. And...since you expressed an interest...in science, I thought you might be able to repair it for me. I would pay you, of course" she said innocently.

"Oh, waaa" I muttered.

"What was that Abigail?" Doc asked pointedly.

"Nothing sweet father" I said with a fake smile.

"Buying the guy is the oldest trick in the book" I said through gritted teeth.

"You would know. You wrote it" Marty shrugged. I punched him.

Oh, no, no, no, I wouldn't think of charging you for

this.." Doc started.

"What he means is that he can't fix it. He has a very big project he is working on now and it cannot be delayed by something as trifle as a broken telescope" I cut in.

"Abigail is correct, but there is a possibility it will take only a short amount of time to fix" Doc said as he opened the case. He pulled it out then put it in front of his eye and closed the other.

I think the lens may be out of alignment, because if you move it this way, the image turns fuzzy, see?" she suggested moving very close to him.

"Ahem" I said loudly clearing my throat. She stepped back in alarm.

"What Abby's trying to say is that he is a married man…" Marty started. I socked him in the stomach. He doubled over in pain.

"She got it Marty" I said. Doc either hadn't heard us or was ignoring us. Both are possible.

Doc lowered the telescope and gazed into her eyes. She moved in to kiss him. I ran to the back room where they wouldn't be able to see me and imitated a old woman's voice.

"Emmett! Where are you my husband!" I called. She moved away from his quickly.

"That would be my wife. She's a wonderful pretty thing" Doc explained.

"Oh, I would love to meet her" she said with fake sweetness.

"No" Doc and Marty said strongly in unison.

"I mean, see has the Scarlet fever and gets these awful chills. And the coughs! They say she's highly contagious to non-family members" Marty said quickly.

"Oh, that sounds awful!" she cried visually upset. I started to gag loudly making a spectacular spectacle.

"I better go Emmett! But I will see you at the town festival won't I?" she asked dreamily.

"Yes…" Doc stammered.

"Uh, that's just like you father to forget about the project. It requires all of his brain power and he must not be disturbed anymore. But I believe me and my boa will be there" I interrupted.

She nodded sadly as I closed the door in her face. "Thank god that's done with. We could have had a major problem if you told her you were going" I sighed leaning against the door.

"But I am" Doc said matter of factly.

R/r Tell me what you think!


	13. Chapter 13

Author's note: The festival has always been a favorite of mine! Hope you like it!

"Did you drink some polluted water or something! I mean Doc… I did everything so you wouldn't have to go! I coughed, I made puking sounds! I imitated the voice! I put in rude remarks! She would headed for the hills by now if you would have let me continue! Now you want to encourage her!" I yelled.

"She got a point. The puking thing was really good. You sure you didn't really do it?" Marty asked. I slapped him.

"Seriously Doc you will be off the hook about messing up history if you just don't go to this festival! I mean how fun could their festivals be right?" I pointed out.

Doc just looked at me. "Fine, I'll get dressed up, but don't ask me to keep my comments to myself" I grumbled.

"I wouldn't dream of it" Doc said sarcastically.

ARRIVING AT THE FESTIVAL

"I still say that Clara needs a nose job. I mean seriously who wants a big honking thing sticking out from their face" I pointed out as Doc's wagon pulled up.

"Honk honk" Marty quacked. I punched him playfully.

"Why is it that every time I say something sarcastic or make a joke you slap me?" Marty asked.

"Cause I can" I replied.

"Well I can always hit you back" Marty declared about to swat my arm. I caught his hand and looked him straight in the eye.

"You really want to do that?" I asked darkly. Marty took his hand away.

"You know I'm kidding right?" I asked playfully.

"Yeah, kidding ha ha" Marty laughed sarcastically. Her knew I hadn't been.

There was tons of people gathered around the old clock that Marty and me had come to know well.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" the mayor said loudly.

"Hubert" I coughed.

"As mayor of Hill Valley, it gives me great pleasure to dedicate this clock to the people of Hill County. May it

stand for all time!" the mayor said loudly.

"Let the festivities begin!" the mayor yelled even louder.

"Y'know in a way it's fitting that we are here to witness this" Doc sighed as we watched the people dance.

"Yeah, it makes me want to go up the mayor and say hey you know it gets struck by lightning and stops working in the future. Too bad I didn't bring my camera." I joked.

"Abby how bad do you want a picture of us in front of the clock?" Marty asked grinning wildly.

"Probably not as much as you wanted to be boyfriend" I admitted.

"Well…" Marty said gesturing behind him where a man with a old fashioned camera was snapping pictures of people with the clock.

"Marty have I told you I love you today?" I asked sweetly.

"Actually, no" Marty admitted.

"I love you Marty Seamus Mcfly" I said as I kissed him. There was a great flash of light that blinded Marty and me. Here Doc had paid the camera man to get a shot of us kissing.

IN FRONT OF THE CLOCK

"Ready, lady gentlemen?" the photographer asked.

"Yes" we all said in unison. We were blinded again as the bulb went off.

"The only problem is we'll never be able to show it to anybody" Doc pointed out as we were handed our pictures.

"It doesn't matter. We'll have the memories and that's all we really need" I said.

Everyone headed up to the dance floor that was set up. A band was playing some gig and everyone was dancing except for us. That included Doc. Clara hadn't stole him away yet.

"What great music!" Doc yelled over the music.

"I don't know how you use it!" I yelled back.

"I said… Never mind" Doc yelled.

"What's in your behind!" I yelled back. Doc waved his hand meaning to forget it.

"Yeah it's got a beat and you can dance to it!" Marty admitted to Doc.

"Step right up, gentlemen, and test your mettle with

the latest products from Colonel Samuel Colt's Patent firearms of Hartford, Connecticut. Take this model for example. The new, improved and refined Colt Peacemaker. Available to you tonight for the low, low price of $12" a guns salesman cried trying to sell his product.

"Abby come on" Marty cried pulling me after him. I looked back to see that Doc had left too.

"They leave me for women and guns" I sighed as I followed Marty.

"Young man, want to give it a try?" the gun salesman asked handing Marty a gun.

"No no I think I'll just wait till Doc…" Marty said turning around. Marty whirled me around to show me what he was seeing.

Doc was dancing with Clara. But more than that he was good!

"The doc can dance?" Marty asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, I kind of taught him everything he knows" I admitted.

"Hey! I just told you that even a baby can handle this weapon. Surely you're not afraid to try something that a baby can do" the gun salesman pointed out.

"Hey, I'm not afraid of anything" Marty said triumphantly.

"Oh this will end well" I said sarcastically.

"Well, then, step right up like a man" the gun salesman said showing Marty what he had to do. It looked just like a video game. You hit the targets as they appear.

Marty shot three or four times in succession until he missed the next five blindly.

"Let me have a go at it" I said grabbing it from Marty. I heard a couple roars of That's a woman! That's bad luck! She use her voodoo powers to have the game go crazy on us! But still I stepped up to the plate.

The targets came up quickly and I hit each one perfectly in succession. Everyone stared at me in awe.

"That'll tell you never to mess with me in duel" I said casually.

"Hey, just tell me one thing...where'd you learn to

shoot like that?" the gunsmith asked still in awe.

"Seven-eleven" Marty and me said in unison.

R/r Hope you liked it! I wish it was longer!


	14. Chapter 14

Author's note: I really hope you liked this! It is very different than the movie believe me!

"You pig" I slapped Marty as he scooped the pie into his mouth.

"You know you love me" Marty joked his mouth full of blueberry pie.

"Keep thinking that" I replied sarcastically.

I watched as the Mcfly family got out of their wagon. They headed over to us smiling happily.

"Why, Mr. Eastwood. Nice to see ya. I see you got yourself some respectable clothes, lad. And a fine hat. Madame," he said tripping his hat to me. I curtsied.

"Yeah, well, a couple other people didn't like the way the other one looked on me" Marty admitted truthfully.

"Sure that one suits you Mr. Eastwood. Very good for you" Abigail's mother agreed.

"I had hoped you would come! The Festival is so amazing and wonderful! Have you been asked to dance yet?" the other Abigail cried excitedly.

"Honestly, I haven't" I admitted.

"Oh, I was sure you would be worn out from dancing by now with your purty looks" Abigail sighed dreamily.

"Hey...Frisbee. Far out" I heard Marty laugh as he looked at the tin he had eaten the pie out of.

"Don't be a idiot Clint" I said bluntly.

"Miss Eastwood would you care to dance?" the young boy I had woke up to asked sweetly.

"Why I would love to" I replied. We headed up to the dance floor and began to slow dance.

"Ahem" Marty said tapping the boy's shoulder.

"I believe you are dancing with my wife" Marty said rudely. The boy stepped out of the dance floor area startled.

I looked over Marty's shoulder at Clara and Doc. They looked like they were having fun.

"Will you stop sending daggers her way? She knows you hate her. Besides she'll be gone as soon as we get back to the future" Marty whispered.

"How'd you know…" I started.

"Your Abby. The same Abby I've known since pre-school who I ate glue with. When you've known someone that long you know what they're doing basically every second of the day" Marty joked.

WITH MAD DOG AND HIS GANG

"There he is, Buford" one of the gang members cried pointing to Doc.

"What are ya gonna do, boss?" another member asked.

"I figure...I'll bury this muzzle deep enough in his back, nobody'll hear the shot" Mad dog said gesturing to a small gun that had passed expectation.

"Careful, Buford, you only got the one bullet with that" the first gang member warned.

"I only need one" Mad dog said smiling evilly.

ABBY'S P.O.V.

"May I cut in" I asked as I tapped Clara on the shoulder. I knew she was too polite to say no. She nodded sadly and I began to dance with Doc.

"Be careful Doc. Your only encouraging her. Think how hard it will be to break her heart if you keep this up" I pointed out.

Suddenly, Doc's hand became ice. I looked behind him to see that Mad dog had a small gun pointed into Doc's back.

"I told you to watch your back, Smithy" he said evilly.

"Tannen. But you're early" Doc said trying to keep his composure.

"It's a Derringer, Smithy. Small but effective. Last time I used it the fella took two days to die. Bled to death inside, it was real painful. That means you'd be dead by about suppertime Monday" Mad dog laughed showing his yellow teeth.

"I don't know who you think you are, but we're dancing" I said quickly hoping to get their attention off of Doc.

"Well looky what we have here the same girl that mouthed me in the bar" he said smiling as if he had just won the lottery.

"Could you get me an introduction here Smithy" Mad dog asked pointedly.

"I wouldn't give you the pleasure; you'll just have to go ahead and shoot" Doc said determined.

"Doc what are you doing! Of course I'll dance with him" I said gulping as Mad dog's hand took mine.

"I don't dance very well when my partner has a gun in his hand" I pointed out.

"I bet you don't dance very good anyway a feisty brood like you" Mad dog said moving closer to me.

"You know, Smithy, I may just take my $80 worth outta her" he called over his shoulder.

"I'm spoken for" I said meaningfully.

"You bet you are" he said pulling me closer. That's when I knew what O had to do. I kicked him where the sun the don't shine. He toppled over in pain as I smiled.

"I said I was spoken for" I muttered.

I walked over to Marty who had watched the whole ordeal.

"Pretty good footwork there" Marty laughed.

"Yep, some of my work" I agreed.

"Purty lady" I heard Mad dog say and the sound of a gun click.

He had pulled back et hammer of his gun and it was pointed directly at me. Everyone scattered on the dance floor afraid of what would happen.

"Hey, lighten up, jerk!" Marty said as he pushed me behind him.

"What the heck does that mean?" Mad dog asked his gang members quietly. They all shrugged confused.

"Mighty strong words, runt! You man enough to back that up with a gun?" Mad dog asked pointedly.

"Look, just leave my wife alone" Marty said as he pulled me after him down the stairs.

"What's wrong, dude, you yellow?" Mad dog called after him. Marty paused mid-step.

"We were this close to making it out alive" I muttered.

"That's what I thought. Yellow belly" Mad dog yelled knowing he had struck a cord.

"Nobody... calls me yellow" Marty said pointing directly at Mad dog.

"Let's finish it...right now" Mad dog grunted.

"Uh, not now, Buford...Marshall's got our guns" one of the gang members pointed out.

"Well, like I said, we'll finish this tomorrow" Mad dog replied undaunted.

"Tomorrow we're robbing' the Pine City Stage" another gang member spoke up.

"How 'bout Monday? We doing' anything on Monday?" Mad dog asked.

"No, Monday be fine... you can kill him on Monday" one of the gang members replied.

"I'll be back this way on Monday. We'll settle this then. Right there out in the street, in front of the Palace Saloon" Mad dog directed.

"Yeah, right, well, when? High noon?" Marty asked uncomfortably.

"Noon? I do my killing' before breakfast. Seven o'clock!" Mad dog replied.

"Eight o'clock. I do my killing after breakfast" Marty said gaining confidence.

R/r Hope you liked it!


	15. Chapter 15

Author's note: I know this took longer than it should have to get this chapter up today! Sorry, I won't burden you with my personal life! This chapter really tugged at my heart to write and I hope it tugs at yours too.

"Marty, what are you doing, saying you're going to meet Tannen?" I cried upset.

"Abs, don't worry about it! Monday morning, 8 AM. We're gonna be gone, right?" Marty asked figuring it was all worked out.

"Unless someone else already planned to rob the train. That does happen you know" I pointed out.

"It could also be late" Doc interjected.

"Or that" I admitted.

"Late?" Marty gulped.

"Thank you for your gallantry, Mr. Eastwood" Clara said sweetly. I looked at her shocked.

Okay, who kicked him where the sun don't shine. Who was the one that danced with him! And she's thanking Marty! Like I've said before this is war!

"Had you not interceded, Emmett might have been shot!" Clara continued. I rolled my eyes.

"Marty...uh, Clint...I'm going to take Clara home" Doc said.

"Whoa what about the…" I started but Doc was already gone with Clara.

"You sure set him straight, Mr. Eastwood. I'm glad somebody finally got the gumption to stand up to that…" a man laughed slapping Marty's back.

"You're alright in my book, Mr. Eastwood...I'd like to buy you a drink" another man said happily.

"No, Marty doesn't drink" I replied for him.

"Come on Abs just this once be…" Marty started, but I knew what he meant.

"You mean a Jennifer. Someone you can go drink with and laugh with. Someone you can kiss without feeling anything for her because you know she doesn't feel anything or you. The Jennifer you know will give you everything you always dreamed of" I said the tears beginning to flow.

"Well, Marty I'm not Jennifer. I never have been. The girl that always loved you stood right there and watched you cry your heart out for her when she turned you down for Prom!" I cried as my vision blurred almost completely.

"How come you have enough time to go out and make other girls fall in love with you, but you don't have enough time to pay attention to the girl who already is. For a few days I actually thought I was meant for someone. Have you realized how Brandon treated me. He treated me like crap!" I could feel the looks boring into my back now.

"But you know what he was the only one that ever cared enough to think of me at the end of the day. My whole life all I ever wanted for that guy to point to me when all his buddies are around and say 'that's her. That's Abby. She's amazing!" I sobbed.

"So... So when we get back to the future you can have Jennifer. But when you're feeling real low and... and dirty, and your heart is splattered all over, don't look to me to pump you back up 'cause... 'cause... 'cause maybe for the first time in your life I WON'T BE THERE!" I sobbed even harder as I ran off to the wagon.

"Abs, don't be like that" Marty said running after me but I was already in the wagon and the horses were carrying me away.

"I heard about people stealing cars, but wagons?" Marty asked himself. He shrugged.

"You had him, Mr. Eastwood! You could have just walked away, and nobody would o' thought the less o' ya for it. All it would have been was words... hot air from a buffoon. Instead you let him rile ya...rile ya into playing his game, his way, playing his rules" Seamus said walking up to him with the family.

"What happened to Abigail" the other Abigail asked concerned.

"Oh, nothing we just had a small brawl. She gets like that sometimes. She's a free sprit and sometimes you just got to let her go for a while" Marty explained.

"You be taking care of her. Many a men have would fancy her in this town" Abigail's mother warned.

"I will" Marty vowed.

"Well I better be getting back to the blacksmith shop. I told Abigail I'd meet her there and it's getting late" Marty explained.

"You run along Mr. Eastwood you wouldn't want that purty little thing getting away would you?" Seamus laughed.

"No I wouldn't" Marty agreed as he ran off. But he wasn't headed to the Blacksmith shop. He knew only one person could fix his relationship with Abby. Doc…

R/r I wish it was longer but obviously it isn't!


	16. Chapter 16

Author's note: Hey everyone I know the last chapter was intense! I mean seriously Abby really blew up about him and Jennifer. I honestly, swear when I started that chapter I had no idea that was going to happen! I had no plan what-so-ever! I think Abby's taking over me! Just kidding! This doesn't have as many funny parts as I would like but bear with me because the next chapter will be amazing!

"That one's called Copernicus. Listen to me, I feel like I'm teaching school!" Clara laughed.

"Oh, please, continue your lesson. I never found lunar geography so fascinating. You're quite knowledgeable" Doc agreed.

"Doc! Doc, I need your help!" Marty yelled running up to the porch where they were sitting.

"It can't be that serious Abby's smarter than to get shot" Doc laughed.

"Abby dumped me! I don't know where she is! I don't know why she did this! I thought we were doing great!" Marty yelled freaking out.

"Your right that is an emergency! Goodnight Clara" Doc said quickly as he climbed onto his horse. Marty climbed onto the back along with him.

"Do you know where she is?" Marty asked Doc after they had ridden a way.

"Where do you think Abby goes when she's upset?" Doc asked as if Marty should know.

"A comic book store, the movies…" Marty counted off his fingers.

"True, but there is nothing like that out here. She'll head home" Doc explained.

"You didn't do anything to cause her to get mad at you did you?" Doc asked after an long silence.

"No, not really. All I said was that she needed to" Marty stated.

"Needed to what?" Doc asked concerned.

"That's as far as I got before she blew up at me" Marty admitted.

"Sounds like you need to make up" Doc admitted.

"And how am I supposed to do that?" Marty pointed out.

"I can't tell you. All I can say is I did the wrong thing and I lost her mother. Don't blow it" Doc advised.

"That's very helpful" Marty scoffed.

"Thank you" Doc replied not detecting the sarcasm.

AT THE SHOP

ABBY'S P.O.V.

Okay so maybe I shouldn't have said what I did. I mean I didn't even know if he was going to say that. I just kind of blew it all into his face. I knew I was taking out my frustration at Clara onto Marty. But it was like I couldn't stop myself you know!

I heard the door slam as Marty and Doc came in. I heard a lot of shuffling around and I knew Marty was trying to get up the courage to come in the bedroom. I sat on the bed waiting. Eventually he came in.

"Look Abs, I'm sorry" Marty said. I turned my face away from his.

"Abby look at me please. Abby I'm down here on my knees asking you to come back to me and for us to continue our relationship" Marty pleaded. I smiled sadly.

"Pretty good speech, only your on your left knee" I pointed out. Marty looked down and switched his knees.

"Now lift your arms up" I instructed. He did so.

"Higher!" I cried.

"Higher!" I cried again.

"Abby if this is your way…" Marty started, but I stopped him with a kiss.

"I don't know what came over me Marty. I took out all my frustration I had towards Clara out on you" I said hugging him.

"That's okay Abs you are your own person and I wouldn't want you any other way" Mart whispered into my hair. I knew then this was the man I was going to marry.

All those pictures I had seen in the distant future of those cute guys disappeared. I knew that no matter what they said to me I would never have this feeling for anyone else other than the person I was holding. And I was right.


	17. Chapter 17

Author's note: I'm sorry this chapter wasn't up faster! But I wasn't in the right frame of mind to write this chapter yesterday! But today I am my funny happy self! So let's have some fun with Marty and Abby shall we!

"You talking to me, Tannen? Well I'm the only one here. Go ahead...make my day" Marty said loudly.

"That's not entirely true" I laughed as I appeared from my bedroom.

"Aww, uh Abby" Marty said embarrassed.

"Don't worry I'm used to seeing guys in long johns. Have you realized how much Fess Parker wears them in Daniel Boone" I added. Marty at himself and realized he was still in his long johns.

"Holy Crap!" he cried running out of the room. I fell out of my chair laughing at him.

"Yeah, if it was you it would be 'Marty what do you think your doing trying to look at a girl in her underwear!" Marty called as he shuffled to put on his shirt and pants.

"Let's hope that never happens" I laughed even harder.

"Hey before Doc left this morning he asked if we could go into town and get something" I said over my shoulder.

"What are we getting?" Marty asked entering the room in more modest clothing.

"Him" I answered.

IN TOWN

"Hey, good morning, Mr. Eastwood!" someone said tipping his hat to Marty.

"Have a cigar, Mr. Eastwood. Anything I can do for you today, Mr. Eastwood?" another man asked walking up to us.

Marty reached for the cigar but I slapped his hand down. "I think I'll pass" Marty said massaging his hand.

We were passing the bar looking for Doc when the undertaker tapped Marty on his shoulder. "Interest you in a new suit for a tomorrow?" he asked deeply.

"Ah, I'm...I'm fine. Thanks" Marty stuttered. I pulled Marty after me as I spotted Doc. He was sniffing a flower that was in pocket.

"What are you doing?" I asked honestly.

"Oh, nothing...just out enjoying the morning air. It's really lovely here in the morning, don't you think?" Doc answered dreamily.

"Yeah, it's lovely Doc. Listen, we gotta load the Delorian. We gotta get ready to roll alright...hey look at that, the tombstone" Marty said losing his train of thought.

"And you say I have a short attention span" I laughed.

"Marty, let me see that photograph again" Doc said urgently. Marty handed it to him.

"My name...it's vanished" Doc cried in shock.

"Hey, that's great Doc! Don't you get it we're going back to the future tomorrow, so everything's being erased!" Marty cried happily.

"I don't think that's what doc's getting at. You see only the name is erased" I pointed out.

"My point exactly!" Doc cried.

"Excuse me, Mr. Eastwood, I just need to take your

measurement" the undertaker said starting to measure Marty.

"Hey, look, pal, I don't want to buy a suit!" Marty complained.

"No, this is for your coffin" the undertaker laughed.

"My coffin?"

"His coffin!" Marty and I yelled in unison.

"Well, the odds are running two to one against you" the undertaker admitted making a choking motion. He then ran off.

"So...it may not be my name that's supposed to end up on that tombstone. It may be yours" Doc pointed out.

"Are you saying I could lose my boyfriend that I've only had a official romantic relationship four days with" I cried visually upset.

"It's only been four days?" Marty asked confused.

"It's possible" Doc admitted.

"This is heavy" Marty groaned.

HEADING BACK TO THE BLACKSMITH SHOP

"Marty, why are wearing that gun? You're not considering running against Tannen tomorrow!" Doc pointed out.

Doc, tomorrow morning I'm going back to the future with you. But if Buford Tannen comes looking for trouble I'm going to be ready for him. You heard what that trash called me last night" Marty explained.

"Marty, you can't go losing your judgment every time someone calls you a name! That's exactly what causes you to get into that accident in the future" Doc instructed him shaking his head.

"Accident!" Marty and me cried in unison stopping in our tracks.

"I can't tell you. It might make things worse" Doc said sadly.

"Wait a minute, Doc...what is wrong with my future? I mean Abby saw it and she didn't tell me anything about an accident" Marty pointed out.

"Marty...we all have to make decisions that affect the course of our lives. You've gotta do what you've gotta do. And I've gotta do what I've gotta do" Doc explained calmly.

AT THE RAILROAD TRACKS AT NIGHT

"Marty, Abby" Doc said uncertainly.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I've made a decision. I'm not going with you tomorrow. I'm staying here" Doc said matter of factly.

"What! No no no! There is no way I'm letting my father die here in the old west cold and alone!" I cried defiantly.

"I won't be alone. I'll be with Clara" Doc said all dreamy eyed. I just stared at him feeling more hurt and alone than I'd ever been.

"She won didn't she? She won you over with her pathetic fake sweetness! Don't you see how she weaseled herself in between us! I thought it be just us together! Just the Abby, Marty, and Doc show!" I yelled tears streaming down my face for the second day in a row.

"There's no point in denying it. I'm in love with Clara" Doc said ignoring me. I just looked at him my heart breaking into a million little pieces.

"Doc, we don't belong here! Neither one of us! You know it could still be you that gets shot tomorrow! The tombstone could still be in your future!" Marty yelled.

"The future isn't written. It can be changed; you know that! Anyone can make their future whatever they want it to be. I can't let this one little photograph determine my entire destiny. I have to live my life according to what I believe is right... in my heart" Doc explained.

"And you believe it's right to leave your only daughter, your flesh and blood to live alone in another time?" I asked hoping to change his mind.

"You won't be alone. You've always been able to take care of yourself and you have Marty" Doc shrugged me off.

"I'm sorry you think a fifteen year old girl can live without both her parents" I said tears completely clouding my vision.

"Doc...you're a scientist. So you tell me. What's the

right thing to do, up here?" Marty added pointing to Doc's head.

"You're right, Abby. You do need me and I need you" Doc admitted softly. He pulled a switch and the Delorian rolled onto the tracks smoothly.

"I've at least gotta tell her goodbye" Doc said softly.

"Doc, I don't think that's wise. There is a reason she's not in the year 1985. A reason she's not in our future" I pointed out.

"C'mon...Doc...I mean, think about it...what are you gonna say to her, I gotta go back to the future? I mean, she's not gonna understand that, Doc. How long I been with ya and I don't even understand it? Listen. Maybe we could...I don't know, maybe we could just take Clara with us" Marty added.

"To the future? You've reminded me, Marty, I'm a

scientist so I must be scientific about this. I cautioned you about disruption of the continuum for your own personal benefit therefore I must do no less. We will proceed as planned, and as soon as we return to 1985 we'll destroy this infernal machine. Traveling through time has become much too painful" Doc agreed.

"I wish we wouldn't have to destroy it. Maybe our kids would want to time travel someday. Who are we to tell them no" I pointed out.

"We would be their parents" Marty answered.

R/r Tell me what you think!


	18. Chapter 18

Author's note: Hey everyone! Honestly, I have something to say! I love Jesse McCartney! I know he's not big any more but really if he asked me to marry him I would say yes within a split second! Anyway, read on…

THE BAR AT NIGHT

"Emmett! What can I get you, the usual?" the bartender asked dryly.

"No, Chester, I'm gonna need something a lot stronger than that tonight" Doc said softly.

"Sarsaparilla?" the bartender asked questionly.

"Whiskey, Chester" Doc stated roughly.

"Whiskey...Emmett, are you sure? You know what happened to you on the fourth of July…" the bartender pointed out in wonder.

"Whiskey" Doc demanded.

"Okay, I ain't your papa. I just don't wanna see you...losing the whole thing" the bartender admitted pouring Doc a small glass.

"You can leave the bottle" Doc said stopping the bartender.

"It's a woman, right? I knew it! I have seen that look on a man's face a thousand times, all across the country. Well I can tell you, friend. You'll get over her" a old man with a beard said kindly.

"Oh-ho. Clara was one in a million. One in a billion. One in a googolplex. The woman of my dreams and I lost her for all time" Doc said staring blankly ahead.

"I can assure you, sir, there are other women. I have

peddled this barbed wire all across the country, and it has taught me one thing for certain. It's that you never know what the future might bring. I recall a young boy came in here just two days ago with that same expression. The Mcfly boy. He said he fell in love with an angel, but she was already taken. I told the boy the same thing I told you and he came in the next day saying that he wasn't going to ever give up hope on her" the bearded man continued.

"Oh-ho...the future, I can tell you about the future" Doc cried ignoring everything the man said after the future.

ABBY'S P.O.V.

I was roughly shaken. "What time is it, Doc?" I grumbled.

"Come on Abs!" Marty yelled shaking me harder. I woke up quickly.

"What is so important that you have to invade my sleeping time?" I asked sarcastically. Marty let go of me.

"You have to see this" Marty said pulling the picture out of his pocket. The tombstone had the words Here Lies Clint Eastwood: shot down by Buford Tannen. Beloved Abigail.

"Why's my name on your tombstone?" I asked.

"You know what this means!" Marty cried hysterically.

"That you…" I started.

"This is wear you will say some rude or disturbing remark that you find funny and I'm not going to hear it" Marty said. I crossed my arms pouting.

"It means that Mad dog is going to shoot me today instead of Doc!" Marty yelled.

"Then, just don't go into town right Doc?" I called. There was no answer.

"I really hate bars" I muttered as I saddled my horse.

WITH DOC

"But in the future, we don't need horses. We have horseless carriages called automobiles" Doc explained clearly drunk.

"If everybody's got one of these automo-whatsits, does anybody walk or run anymore?" one of the old men chuckled.

"Of course they run. But for recreation, for fun" Doc explained.

"Run for fun? Ha-ha, what the heck kind of fun is that?" another old man laughed slapping his knee.

ABBY'S P.O.V.

"How do you know we'll find him here?" Marty asked as we tied our horses to the post.

"I figure that he broke the news to Clara and she yelled at him making him really upset. So where do normal men go when they are upset?" I asked pointedly.

"True" Marty agreed to my logic.

"How much has he had?" I heard one of the old men laugh.

"None. That's his first one and he hasn't touched it, yet. He just likes to hold it" the bartender replied. I knew then I was right.

I opened the door beside Marty and we walked to the front where Doc was holding a small glass of Whiskey.

"What're you doing?" Marty asked in disbelief.

"I lost her, Marty. There's nothing left of me here" Doc said distraught.

"What about me Doc! Your only daughter! I thought we were happy together!" I cried upset.

"All right, so that's why you've gotta come back with us!" Marty exclaimed.

"Where?" Doc asked confused.

"Back to the future!" I hissed.

"Right. Let's get going" Doc said remembering quickly.

"Great" Marty and I said in unison.

"Gentlemen, excuse me, but my friends and I have to catch a train" Doc said excusing himself.

"Here's to ya, blacksmith" one of the old men said raising his glass.

"Amen" Doc said getting his glass he had never drank out of and putting it to his lips.

"Emmett, no!" the bartender yelled but it was too late. We watched in horror as Doc took a step then kneeled over passing out.

"Doc! Doc! Doc! C'mon, Doc, wake up, wake up, Doc" I cried slapping Doc's head back and force.

"How many did he have?" Marty asked confused.

"Just one" the bartender and I said in unison.

"Just one? C'mon, Doc" Marty scoffed.

"You should see him on the fourth of July. He would run around the house naked if I didn't watch him" I stated,

"There's a feller that can't hold his liquor" the bartender agreed.

"Gimme some coffee... Black" I ordered.

"Joey, coffee!" the bartender yelled over his shoulder. I tried to feed him the coffee but it wasn't working.

"You want to sober him up in a hurry, girl, you're gonna have to use something a lot stronger than coffee" the bartender advised.

"Yeah, what do you suggest?" I asked pointedly.

"Joey. Let's make some wake up juice" the bartender said smiling.

"In about ten minutes, he's gonna be as sober as a priest on Sunday." the bartender laughed.

"Ten minutes?" I cried looking at the clock. It read 7:50. "Why do we have to cut these things so darn close?" I muttered.

R/r Tell me what you think!


	19. Chapter 19

Author's note: We are nearing the end aren't we? Don't worry though much more is planned for these beloved characters.

"Oh, and stand back" the bartender instructed. We all did so as he poured a disgusting liquid through a funnel into Doc's mouth. Doc got up quickly running out the door slamming into the water trough.

Marty and the bartender ran after him.

"He's still out!" I heard Marty yell. I sighed looking at the clock.

"This is what I call closer than close" I sighed dramatically.

"Wouldn't expect to see you here this morning" I said as I spotted Seamus Mcfly sitting on a stool by the counter.

"Aye. But something inside me told me I should be here. I think my future had something to do with it" Seamus admitted.

"You never know. Sometimes you just get that gut feeling and you have to go with it" I shrugged.

"Are you in there, Eastwood?" a gruff familiar voice called out.

"Marty what have you gotten yourself into?" I muttered to myself as I stared at Mad dog on his horse just outside.

"It's eight o'clock, and I'm calling you out" Mad dog said pointing directly at Marty.

"It's not 8:00 yet!" Marty yelled standing in the doorway.

"It is by my watch! Let's settle this once and for all, runt. Or ain't you got the guts?" Mad dog declared knowing he had Marty when he said guts.

"Listen. I'm not really feeling up to this today. So I'm gonna have to forfeit!" Mart said looking back at me. I nodded my head.

"Forfeit? Forfeit! What's that mean?" he asked oen of his members softly.

"Uh...it means that you win without a fight" the gang member stammered.

"Without shooting? You can't do that!" Mad dog yelled really mad now.

"You know what I think? Ah think you're a gutless yella turd. And I'm giving ya to the count of 10 to come out here and prove I'm wrong. 1..." Mad dog started counting.

"Doc! C'mon, sober up, buddy, let's go" Marty cried slapping Doc. He still relied on Doc to save him.

"2..." Mad dog continued counting.

"You better get out there son. I got $20 going betting on ya so you can't let me down" one of the old men pointed out.

"I got $30 going betting against you so don't let ME down" another old man laughed.

"3...4..." Mad dog yelled.

"Marty, look at me. Don't so this! You don't know the first thing at dueling anyone! Let someone who does do it" I said defiantly throwing off my skirt and shirt.

Underneath was a real cowboy outfit. I handed him my clothes in front of everyone. I grabbed Marty's cowboy hat and trudged out the door. But Marty pulled me back into a passionate kiss. At that moment I felt like Juliet and he was my Romeo.

"Shoot straight and quick. Push don't pull the trigger. And last keep your head down low so it at least looks like me" Marty laughed softly.

I kissed his cheek quickly before heading out the door. Everyone stood in the bar looking at me in awe.

I headed out into the dusty street keeping my head down till I was far enough away from him he couldn't have recognized me anyway.

"When the clock chimes you shoot and whoever is left standing wins" Mad dog yelled. I nodded smiling brilliantly.

I watched and waited till the lost possible second when I heard the ding. There was the sound of one shot. I looked at Mad dog as he fell over clutching his stomach. I smiled all the more walking towards him with head down. I reached him and pointed my gun directly at his head.

"Mercy! Please I'll do anything you say!" he pleaded.

"How do I know I can trust you?" I asked pointedly cocking my gun.

"I never meant to hurt no one! I promise from this day forward I'll rally my men and all the others that have terrorized this town and put them in the county jail" Mad dog cried pleading all the more for his life.

I agreed and holstered my pistol. "I spared your life when you wouldn't have spared mine or my partners" I said walking away.

"Please just show me the face of the quickest gunman in the west" he pleaded as he tried to stop the bleeding. I looked back at him and pulled the cowboy hat off revealing my brownish gold hair.

"I'm no gunman. Just a good western historian" I said dramatically. Everyone was stuck where they were frozen in disbelief as I entered the bar.

"Well are we ready?" I asked as Doc and Marty gaped at me. They nodded their heads in unison closing their mouths.

"That was amazing!" Marty yelled after we got out of the bar high fiveing me.

"Oh, it felt good! I know that I'll never see a western the same way again!" I laughed.

"Look!" Doc cried pointing to the photo of the tombstone. The tombstone had vanished completely. We heard a train whistle blow loudly off in the distance.

"The train!" we all cried in unison.

"Can we make it?" Marty asked quickly.

"We'll have to cut it off at coyote pass!" Doc declared.

R/r Please let me know what you think!


	20. Chapter 20

Author's note: Hey everyone the rest of the week is going to be filled with amazing chapters! I hereby crown this Everything Abby and Marty! Okay, it's not the best slogan but it's okay right?

If you are new to my stories then this s something you need to know. When I'm towards the end of a story(or I have school off) I have a special amount of days that I name some weird slogan. Since I have a four day weekend I decided to do it!

You never know what will come up on a Everything Marty and Abby weekend so have that review button on speed dial! Or whatever! Read on!

ABBY'S P.O.V.

A little boy came up to me as we were getting on our horses.

"Here's your gun, Mrs. Eastwood" he said quietly as he handed it to me. I looked at the gun then at the little boy's sweet blue eyes.

"Keep it. It may come in handy some day" I said softly as I bent down to his height. His eyes brightened. He ran off happily.

"Be careful with that! I wouldn't want you to go hurting someone quite yet!" I yelled after him.

"I won't!" he called over his shoulder.

I spotted Seamus and the whole family standing outside the bar smiling.

"Abs we got to go" Marty pleaded.

"Oh, we'll make it" I assured him as I walked over to them.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Mcfly family" I said smiling.

"You did a mighty fine thing for our town Mrs. Eastwood" Maggie Mcfly said holding the baby tightly to her chest.

"Please call me Abby" I said smiling. I took the young boy that had a crush on me the whole time we were here.

"Someday you'll find the girl that's right or you and you'll wonder why you ever fell in love with me" I whispered shaking his hand. He nodded sadly.

"Abigail, all I have to say is that you are wonderful and I'm proud to call you a friend. Your so nice. Never stop being that. Be a kid as long as you can. I wish I had stayed one. Don't become me Abigail" I said softly. She nodded and I thought I spotted a tear in her eye.

"Mrs. Mcfly you were kind enough to give me your clothes, but as you can see I couldn't give up being me" I said gesturing to my cowboy outfit.

"We wouldn't ever want you to" Seamus said hugging me.

"You added a lot of happiness to our lives. It will be wonderful to be able to tell our grandchildren that we saw the Great Abigail gunman of the west shoot Mad dog Tannen" Seamus said softly in my ear.

I nodded smiling happily. I knew then my work was done here. I started to walk off to where Doc and Marty were waiting patiently but I heard footsteps behind me. I turned to see the other Abigail had followed me.

"Will I ever see you again friend?" she asked softly. I watched as some tear drifted down her face.

"Not in person I'm afraid. I need to go back to my home. I reckon I won't ever come back here. But I'll be here in my heart. Whenever something good happens believe me I'll hear about it and I'll be thinking of you" I said softly. She hugged me one more time before we set out.

RIDING TOWARDS TRAIN

"Come on Marty!" I laughed the wind rippling through my hair.

"Some people have slow horses" Marty protested.

"Not in the old west they don't" I cried as I kicked my horse sending him cantering closer to the train.

"I hate it when she shows off" Marty muttered.

"But you love her just the same" Doc reminded him as they headed after me.

"You think things will return to normal once were back?" Marty asked Doc.

"With all we have been through the past few days I think God will grant us that" Doc laughed as he kicked his horse into a canter. Marty did so as well.

I jumped off my horse landing perfectly onto the caboose.

"Give me your hand" I instructed Marty. He reached out to me and our hands clasped together. Our eyes met and he smiled. That was the second time I knew the man whose hand I held was the man I was going to marry. I helped him and Doc on.

"You ready partner?" I asked pulling the bandanna over my mouth.

"Ready partner" Marty agreed putting his on.

I gave Marty a boost to get over to the top of the caboose.

"Remember the last time I gave you a boost?" I asked playfully.

"How could I forget!" Marty laughed as he reached the top.

"What are you talking about?" Doc asked confused.

"Uh, we'll tell you when you can't hear us anymore" I assured him. He nodded not understanding. He gave me a boost and I helped Doc up too. We all jumped over train cars making it to the front.

"Freeze!" we all said in unison.

"Is this a holdup?" the conductor asked in shock.

"It's a science experiment" Doc explained. I stifled my laughter.

Stop the train before you hit the switch track up ahead" Marty instructed.

"Uncouple the cars from the tender" I instructed him. He did as he was told.

I pulled the rope making et horn sound. Toot! Toot! It ran out playfully.

"I always wanted to do that!" I cried happily.

R/r Tell me what you think!


	21. Chapter 21

Author's note: Hey everyone! It's day two of Everything Abby and Marty! This chapter will end up differently than the movie does. You'll see why soon. I'm sorry for everyone who liked Clara in the old west. I made her out to be horrible didn't I? I'm sorry, but really you don't usually marry the first person you fall in love with…

I threw the conductor overboard as the train cars dislodged from the rest of the train.

"Hit the ground rolling" I yelled after him.

"It's a good thing were not sticking around because you would owe a lot of money in damages" Marty joked.

"Hey, it's not fault he didn't hit the ground rolling" I protested.

Doc and me started grabbing logs and shoving them into the boiler.

"What are these things, anyway?" Marty asked. I had to agree with him. The logs didn't really look like logs.

"My own version of Presto Logs. Compressed wood with anthracite dust chemically treated to make the fire burn hotter and longer. I use them in my forge. These three will light the fire sequentially, make the fire burn hotter, kick up the boiler pressure and make the train go faster" Doc explained scientifically.

"And I thought wood wasn't man made" I sighed.

"Man the conductor wasn't kidding about it being hotter than the blazes of hell and damnation" I said wiping my face.

"How do I look?" I asked Marty as Doc gathered more wood. Marty looked at me with those blue eyes.

"You make me want to do this" Marty said kissing me. I pushed him away playfully.

"There is enough time for that later lover boy" I joked pushing him away.

"Marty, Abby get in the Delorian" Doc instructed.

"And how do you…" Marty started as I climbed ut the window.

"Come on Marty. It's just like gym class without the mats to catch you if you fall" I reminded him. Marty climbed out beside me. We made our way to the Delorian and I climbed into the back making room for Doc.

"Marty. are the time circuits on?" Doc called through the walkie-talkie.

"Check, Doc" Marty answered.

"Input the destination time October 27, 1985,

11 AM" Doc directed. I watched as Marty punched the information into the keypad.

"We're cruising at a steady 25 miles an hour, Doc" I said into the receiver.

"I'm throwing in the Presto Logs" Doc said. I heard the noise of wood being thrown over the receiver.

"Marty, the new gauge will show the boiler temperature. Inside the Delorian. Each detonation will be accompanied by a sudden burst of acceleration. Hopefully we'll get up to 88 miles per hour before the needle reached two thousand" Doc explained.

"Right, what happens what it hits two thousand?" Marty asked.

"The whole motor will explode" Doc replied bluntly.

"Perfect" Marty and me said in unison.

"Hey, Doc, we just hit 35!" Marty cried into the walkie-talkie.

"Okay, Marty, I'm coming aboard!" Doc stated.

"Watch it Doc. I only have one father and I am not living with mom" I reminded him.

"Don't worry sweetheart I won't be leaving you for a very long time" Doc reassured me.

"Come on, come on. You better hold on to something, Doc, the yellow log's about to blow!" Marty screamed into the receiver.

There was an explosion making me scream. "We just passed 40!" Marty cried happily.

Suddenly, I heard a familiar voice. "Emmett I love you!" Clara's voice rang out.

"What no! Doc please think of the time space continuum! Think of me!" I cried freaking out. I looked behind me as she got on the train.

"Emmett please believe me I love you!" I heard her wail.

"I think its time I let you go and that is hard to do because part of me will be in love with you for the rest of my life. But I have a daughter and she needs me more than you do. She is my life now. I had my chance at love a long time ago and I blew it. She was the only woman for me and I don't know what made me think there was another" Doc said softly.

"That is so romantic. How come you don't do anything like that for me?" I asked pointedly.

"But I… But I… You know what never mind" Marty stuttered. I turned around and watched as Clara let go of the train.

"Tell her to hit the ground rolling" I reminded Doc. Apparently he forgot because she did a belly flop onto the grass.

"Oh, that had to hurt" I laughed.

"You just love to be evil don't you?" Marty asked.

"Pretty much" I admitted.

"WERE AT SEVENTY!" Mary yelled into the receiver.

"DOC! THE RED LOG'S ABOUT TO BLOW!" I yelled. I pulled out Marty's pink Hoverboard from the back seat.

"Tell Doc you'll slip him the Hoverboard" I directed. Marty did as he was told.

"No turning back now" I said pointing to the sign that read POINT OF NO RETURN.

"Doc! Catch it!" I screamed into the receiver as the Hoverboard reached Doc.

"YES! YES!" I cried as Doc's feet hit the Hoverboard.

Doc jumped into the Delorian just as we were transported back into the year 1985!

R/r Tell me what you think!


	22. Chapter 22

Author's note: Happy Everything Abby and Marty week! I know it ends like it's the ending, but I can assure it's not. This story still has some things to be added!

"Well, what do think? Was that a field trip or what?" Marty laughed now that we were all safe.

"Well, it wasn't Walt Disney World that's for sure" I admitted.

"How can you compare The wild west to Walt Disney World?" Marty asked confused.

"Watch me" I shot back.

"What do you think Doc?" I asked looking over at the passenger seat. He wasn't there.

"Doc!" I yelled freaking out.

"Marty Abby get out of the car!" I heard Doc yell as a train whistle rang out.

"Crap!" Marty and me yelled in unison as we jumped out. We made it just in time as the train hit the Delorian smashing it to pieces.

We all stood in silence stunned by what had just happened.

"I guess it was meant be. I mean it was gonna hard to destroy it anyway" I admitted as I picked up the time circuit display.

"Hey Abs I think I found something" Marty called me over. I walked over where Marty was holding a single picture. It was the black and white picture Doc had told the photographer to take of Marty and me kissing.

"I can't believe this is all we have to prove that we were there" I said softly.

"Abby we have much more than that. We have our memories" Marty reminded me.

"You know what my mom told me right before she left. She said Find a guy who calls you beautiful instead of hot, who calls you back when you hang up on him, who will lie under the stars and listen to your heartbeat, or will stay awake just to watch you sleep" I started.

"Wait for the boy who kisses your forehead, who wants to show you off to the world when you are in sweats, who holds your hand in front of his friends, who thinks you're just as pretty without makeup on" I continued.

One who is constantly reminding you of how much he cares and how lucky he is to have YOU... The one who turns to his friends and says, that's her. And you know what? I found him" I finished.

"I never heard anything so beautiful" Marty said as he leaned in to kiss me. We broke away.

"Will you promise me something?" I asked softly.

"Right now I could promise you the stars" Marty joked.

"Promise me if we have children like the future says. Promise me that when I grow old and forget about us and what we have. Promise me that you'll come to my bedside and kiss me so I'll remember" I said softly.

"I promise" Marty said softly realizing how deep the thing I made him promise was.

"Come on you lovebirds it's time to go home" Doc said. At that moment I wanted to go home the most in my whole life.

HEADING INTO LYON ESTATES

"Do you mind if I stay with Marty for a little bit?" I asked Doc as I climbed out.

"Don't worry about it sweetheart. I know how young love is. I was once young you know" Doc reminded me. I followed Marty up the drive to his house and to the open garage.

"So I guess you'll be driving me around now that I lost birthday present" I joked leaning on the hood.

"Hey buttheads! Get away from…" I heard a familiar voice yell. I whirled around to see a old Biff running up the driveway to the house.

"Watch it, Biff" Marty said pointedly.

"Marty! I… I didn't mean to scare ya! I didn't recognize you in those clothes! And Abby, very sorry" Biff cowered.

"You going cowboy, huh?" he asked gesturing to our outfits.

"C'mon, guys, we'll be late for brunch" Marty's brother Dave cried obviously in a hurry. The entire Mcfly family came out.

"Come on, Dad, they won't hold your reservations all day!" Linda protested.

"Lorraine, have you seen my glasses?" George asked politely.

"They're in your suede jacket, honey. Marty, we thought you went to the lake" Loraine cried noticing Marty and me.

"You wore that to the lake?" Linda asked pointedly.

"Thank God you guys are all back to normal" Marty sighed.

"Hey Marty, who're you supposed to be, Clint Eastwood?" George asked playfully.

"And who are you Abigail most famous gunman of the west?" George continued. Marty and me shared a look.

"Actually I'm not going out with Jennifer anymore mom" Marty admitted.

'Oh, then who are you going out with?" Loraine asked confused.

"Abigail Brown" Marty answered.

"Oh, that's wonderful children! I always knew you two were meant for each other since that day at pre-school when the teacher said you ate a bottle of glue" Loraine squealed.

"Yeah, that was a fun day" I smiled.

"Would you like to join us Marty? I'm sure we could get Abby in our lunch reservations as well…" Loraine asked.

"Actually mom I was gonna take Abs out for a spin in my car" Marty admitted. My eyebrows went up. This was completely new to me. Marty pulled me to his car and I climbed in the passenger's seat.

"So where are we going with this baby?" I asked gesturing towards the car.

"You'll see" Marty shrugged.

We pulled up to the museum of natural history. Marty ushered me inside where there was a whole exhibit on the old west. The tour guide had begun to speak.

"This here is a collection of the history of Hill Valley in the old west times. There was a lot of famous cowboys at the time, including Mad dog Tannen who was known for preying on the weak. This often included a man known simply as Seamus Mcfly. He was often threatened by Mad dog Tannen until a very different kind of cowboy came along" the tour guide admitted.

"Her name was Abigail Eastwood. She was married the well known Clint Eastwood who was known for not being able to stand it when someone called him yellow. Eventually that got him in a lot of trouble resulting in him agreeing to duel Mad dog Tannen. It appears he had planned to be out of town when it came time for the duel" the tour guide stated making Marty chuckle.

"Abigail did what she knew she had to do to save her husband. She dressed as a man making sure to keep her hat down low over her face. She shot Mad dog Tannen winning the duel, then revealing that she was a woman. She let Mad dog Tannen go making him promise not to terrorize that civilians again. It was last documented that he married a woman named Clara Clayton, having four children" the tour guide said smiling brightly.

"Seamus Mcfly lived out his days as a hunter with his three children and wife. His wife Maggie Mcfly always stayed a stay at home mother. But his children lived on to do amazing things" the tour guide stated.

"The oldest boy whose name is unknown married a beautiful girl by the name of Patricia. They had one little girl together named Abigail after Abigail the greatest gunman of the west. It is known that he had a romantic fascination with her she did not return" the tour guide paused for emphasis.

"The second youngest of Seamus's children was also named Abigail for it was a popular name. She opened a milliner's shop selling fashionable wear for young ladies. We have many quotes saying she was always delightful and fun to be around. It was said that the young Abigail had been a good friend of the great Abigail gunman of the west. It has been told that she advised her never to grow up and to stay the way she was for as long as she could. Abigail never married which was very rare for the time. She lived to be a lively old maid dying at the age of ninety" the tour guide continued.

Then last comes the youngest child of Seamus and Maggie Mcfly William. He is known more commonly as William the quickest gun in all the west. He said his inspiration was Abigail greatest gunman of the west. He said he met her as a young baby and remembered that she changed his diaper once. This lady was a great part of our town history and perhaps even saved it from the hands of Mad dog Tannen" the tour guide finished.

"That was amazing" I whispered as I stared at a picture that was taken of me back then. I don't remember it ever being taken, but I guess it must have been. It was of me laughing. I was wearing a cowboy hat and my hair curled around my face making me look like a pageant queen in a cowboy hat. As we walked back to the doors to leave I looked back once. I swear I saw the picture wink at me, but I must have just imagined it.


	23. Chapter 23

Author's note: Hey everyone I'm sorry it took so long to update, but I was out of school all this week! My parents insisted for me not to be on the computer unless I was going to school! So here it is! The next chapter!

We headed to the car, but I stopped him.

"How'd you know?" I asked softly.

"What are you talking about?" Marty asked confused.

"How'd you know that we were gonna go down in history?" I cried.

"I didn't, but I knew that you love history so why not go to an exhibit on it, right?" Marty smiled knowingly. I hugged him as a few tears escaped my eyes.

"It seems you always knew me, but I never realized how much you knew me" I laughed.

IN THE CAR LATER

"Don't need money! Don't take fame! Don't need no credit card to ride this train!" I yelled along with the radio.

"I think Hewy Lewis just died" Marty joked as we drove along the road.

"I think we got company" I pointed out as I spotted a familiar car heading after us.

"How much company?" Marty asked keeping his eyes on the road.

"All, I can say is that with him we would equal a crowd" I answered.

"And I'm supposed to get something out of that proverb?" Marty muttered. The car pulled up beside us and sure enough there was Brandon.

"Hey, I think you got my girl" Brandon said.

"And what girl would that be?" I asked pointedly showing I was there.

"I told you before Abby, I love you!" Brandon cried.

"Were through Brand! In all things Jojo it's too little too late" I cried.

"Come on babe. Next green light I'll race you for her" Brandon tried.

"Is this how you treat all your girls?" I asked incredulously.

"Come on you chicken?" Brandon asked. I watched as Marty perked up.

"No, Marty! We are not racing this idiot!" I screamed. I watched as they started their engines still on the brakes.

"Hold onto something Abs" Marty directed.

"If we die I'm holding this over your head" I stated matter of factly.

The green light went and Brandon raced off. He hit a manure truck turning the corner. I looked between my fingers in shock. We would have been toast! I looked over at Marty.

"You think I would race those bugs?" Marty asked playfully.

I reached into my back pocket taking out a picture. I didn't even remember putting it in there. It was our wedding picture. I watched in awe as it erased.

"Marty, we need Doc" I said plainly.

BACK AT MY HOUSE

"Doc, I took this picture accidentally from the future and it erased it self. What does that mean?" I asked confused.

"Of course it's erased!" Doc cried happily.

"But what does that mean?" I asked again.

"It means that your future hasn't been written yet. No one's has. Your future is whatever you make it. So make it a good one. You too Marty" Doc instructed us.

I knew then that my future was going to be the best thing I could make it. Maybe it involved Marty. Maybe, it didn't. People come and go in life. And as I figured this was only a small part.

End note: This is the last chapter of a amazing trilogy! I love everyone that reviewed and everyone that didn't, but still read diligently. This story has made an impact on people from all over the world and let me tell you it was a wild ride of laughter and excitement!

Now, the ride is over and you must get off, after sending me a review I hope! I loved every minute of writing this story and I hope I inspire you to go off and create your own wild ride!

There will be more stories to come sometime in the future. When I don't exactly know right now. But believe me you haven't seen nothing yet!


End file.
